


Does He?

by TaraAzzan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 13:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 27,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16086884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraAzzan/pseuds/TaraAzzan
Summary: Padme wants to marry a Jedi, but then she meets someone and all of that changes.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I had no idea where I was going with when I started, but I had lots of fun writing.

A long time ago in a galaxy far far away......  
There lived a princess named Padme. She lived on the planet Naboo in a beautiful palace.  
She was very beautiful herself and princes all over the galaxy came to ask for her hand, but she turned all of them down.  
Because though she was beautiful she was very stubborn and said she would only marry a Jedi Knight.  
She had never met one but she thought they were the most powerful beings in the galaxy and she wanted to merry someone powerful.  
As much as her father did not like it. He couldn't get her to marry a prince.


	2. We'll just be sitting ducks!

Padme sighed she was not at all happy. She was on her way to Telvea to meet with prince...... What was his name again? She couldn't remember and couldn't care less. After all she would only merry a Jedi Knight no matter what her father said.  
Suddenly she felt the ship lurched throwing her into the table beside her bed. Why couldn't she have hit the bed? It would have been softer she thought with a grunt.  
What in the galaxy was going on any way?  
The door slid opened and Sabe her handmaiden stepped through as the ship rocked again throwing her on to the bed this time as Sabe fell against the door frame.  
"What is going on?" she asked as she pulled herself into a sitting position on the bed.  
"We're under attack" Sabe said also pulling herself into an upright position. "The caption thinks it best if we abandon ship."  
"But then we'll just be sitting ducks for them to pick up or destroy. What good will that do?"  
"The caption and his men won't be leaving the ship. They are going to stay and fight. Now come on."  
"So we're just going to sit there in space and let them get us?"  
Padme asked following Sabe out of the room.  
"No. There's a small two person craft with a Hyperdrive. So we're leaving."  
"How come I didn't know about it?"  
"You're father thought it best if you were to make it to Telvea you should not know about it."  
"Very funny." she muttered to herself. "So are we still going there?"  
"No you don't have any security but ." Sabe said as she climbed into the small ship. "And you're father wouldn't want you put at any risk. Are you getting in?"  
"Yes." she answered as she climbed in behind Sabe. They could now here blasters firing somewhere near by.  
"What about everyone else?"  
"You know very well there job is to protect you just much as it's mine."  
"I still don't like it."  
"You don't have to." Sabe said as she slid the ship up and out of the hanger just as the door slid opened and space pirates pored in blasters firing.  
“That was a close one."  
"It's not over yet. Sabe said as she swerved the ship away from the firing coming from the pirate ship.  
"Hurry up and get us out of here." she said glancing out the back port. "There not good at missing."  
"Well I sure hope to improve there skill." Sabe said without looking away from what she was doing. Just as they were about it enter Hyperspace the ship rocked then shot forward in to Hyperspace.  
"So we're safe now?" The princess asked.  
"I don't think so."  
"Why not?" she asked alarmed.  
"Well you know that bump before we made the jump?"  
"Yes"  
"It messed up the Hyperdrive. So I don't know where we're going to come out and even if we can land safely."  
"Oh this is just great!"  
"On the bright side milady you don't have to meet prince Darven yet and maybe you never will."  
"That's true. Though I can't say I like the alternative much better." after a moment she asked. "Do you think my father will asked the Jedi to help find me?"  
"Not likely. He wants to keep them as far away from you as possible."   
Padme sighed. "It was just a thought." 

 

A few hours latter the ship pulled out of Hyperspace with a bump. Rocking more then before. There was no way she was going to land this thing. Still they might survive the crash. Sabe thought as she brought the out of control ship toward the planet.  
"Where are we?" Padme asked from the back.  
"If it helps any I have not a clue Milady."  
"No not really."  
"I'm sure well find out soon if we live to talk to any one on the planet. Hold on this going to be a rough landing."  
"I thought we had already decided this was a crash." Padme said as she griped the arm rest of her set.  
"Can't it be both?" Sabe said through gritted teeth.  
"No it can't."  
"Yes it can it's called a crash-landing." then the ship hit the ground and everything went black.  
Sabe sat up with a groan. She felt like she had been run over by a reek. Not that she really knew what that felt like or even wanted to know. "I just survived my first crash." she said out loud. "I HAD my first crash." she added with a grin.  
"You're happy about crashing?" a voice said sounding shocked. She turned her head to look up in the direction of the voice and found herself looking up at two men. One looking shocked and the other unreadable. She was certain that the shocked one was the one that had spoken.  
"Well no. But I did want to try it at lest once in my life. Now that I've done it I won't be trying it again."  
"You're crazy." the younger man said seeming to be getting over his shock.  
"Not as crazy as......Padme!" Sabe said exclaiming this last part as she scramble to her feet and toward the crashed ship. She yanked opened the ship and started trying to pull the unconscious Padme from the ship.  
"Do you need some help?" the older one asked in a strong Coruscant accent.  
"Yes I am sure Padme would appreciate that over getting dragged around." Sabe said looking up at him. He only nodded and bent down carefully picking Padme up he moved away from the crash and lay her out on the soft grass.  
"Thank you." she said crouching down by her friend to make sure she was alright. Seeing as she was only unconscious she stood turning toward them.  
"Where are we anyway?"  
"Taren IV." Mr. shocked guy said.  
"Where is that?" she asked.  
"Where you are." was his reply.   
"That's not what I met." She said glaring at him.  
"Sorry about him." the older one said stepping forward a bit. "You're in the outer rim."  
"Thank you." she said sending a glare in his friends direction who muttered something she didn't hear. Padme let out a groan as she came round bring everyone s attention to her. She stared at them for a moment before speaking.  
"Who are they?" she asked looking at the two men.  
"This is....." then it hit her that she no clue who they were. "What are you're names?"  
"I am Obi-Wan Kenobi and this my friend Anakin Skywalker. And you're names are?"  
Padme was about to say something but Sabe spoke up before she could.  
"I'm Sabe and this is Padme as you already know."  
"How do they already know my name?"  
"I kind of used it before you came round and I don't think there forgetful."  
"Oh." was all Padme said in response.  
"So how far is the nearest town with a spaceport?" Sabe asked looking at Kenobi.  
"Few days." Skywalker piped up. She sent him a glare. "Kenobi?" she asked.  
"Five days trip going strait north." he said with a slight smile.  
"I don't see any road going that way." Padme said looking concerned.  
"That's because there isn't one." was Kenobi's reply.  
"Five days trip with no supplies and no road! She exclaimed.  
Sabe sighed. This was not going to be fun. " Is there a town closer?" she asked.  
"No." Skywalker answered.  
"We should have just died in the crash." Padme said flopping backward on the grass.  
"Padme don't talk like that!" Sabe said hoping the shock in her voice wasn't to noticeable.  
"You could come with us." Anakin offered.  
"Anakin! That's to dangerous." Kenobi objected.  
"And besides." Sabe added. "I don't think I could stand traveling with you."  
"Mas- Obi-Wan they don't have anything. We can't just leave them."  
She could tell Kenobi saw a point in what Skywalker was saying and she really didn't want to go with them. Before she could object Padme spoke up.  
"We could use your help Kenobi. Whether Sabe likes it or not."  
"I know. I just don't want to put ether of you in danger."  
"Like leaving us behind would put us in less?" Padme asked.  
"See they need are help." Skywalker put in.  
"Alright but I don't think it's a good idea and we really do need to be going now." Kenobi said offering his hand to Padme to help her up and she stood brushing off her dress making Sabe think of the fact that she was so not prepare for this walking, even though her shoes were better then Padme's. They weren't by that much.

 

Sabe walked beside Padme. They had been walking for hours now and it was getting dark. When she tried to point out to Padme that they really didn't know these people and shouldn't be traveling with strangers. Padme had said that they really did not have any other choice and she was just complaining cause she didn't want to be around Skywalker. After that Sabe had gone quiet because she knew it was true and she didn't want to say as much to Padme.  
When Kenobi suddenly came to a stop.  
"Well stop here." he said dropping his pack to the ground.  
Finley she thought as she sat down on a rock.  
"Wait? were sleeping under the stars!" Padme exclaimed.  
"Do you see any other place?" Kenobi said giving Padme an amused smile.  
"Well no. But it will be cold and the ground is hard." she protested "And what if it rains?"  
"Then well all be wet." Skywalker spoke up cheerfully.  
"And well have to hope that the sun come out." Sabe added. She really did need to remember that Padme was not used to this kind of stuff. Even she herself was not used to it. Well it was mostly all the walking. she and Rabe had slept under the star all the time for fun. She was brought to the moment by Skywalker saying her name. He was in front of her with a blanket outstretch in his hand.  
"You and Padme will have to share since we only have two."  
she nodes taking it. Then moved from were she was sitting to sit next to Padme who was watching Kenobi start a fire. Skywalker moved over to were he had set down his pack. She turned to look back at Kenobi.  
"So were exactly are we going?" she asked him. He looked at her for a moment before he replied. "A friend of ours was captured by some unpleasant people and we are going to help her."  
"Oh." Sabe said. "So that's why you didn't want us with you?"  
"Yes."  
"Who's up for some food?" Skywalker asked sitting down across the fire from Kenobi and holding up some ration packs. Sabe couldn't help but smile at the display of horror on Padme's face and was glad that all she said was that she would love some.  
"I'll have some too. Thanks." Sabe added in agreement with what Padme had said. Skywalker tossed both of them one. Sabe caught hers unlike Padme who shrieked and ducked away. Sabe tried not to roll her eyes.  
"Sorry." Skywalker said as he tossed one to Kenobi set his own down and moved to retrieve Padme's.   
"Thank you." Padme said as he handed her, her food pack and sat back down.  
After having eaten they settled down for the night. Padme and Sabe on one side of the fire and Skywalker on the other well Kenobi sat a little bit away from them keeping watch.


	3. I am not on speaking terms with you!

Padme woke up and found that her bed was hard and her room was cold. Then she remembered where she was and knew that she wasn't even in her room. She groaned as she sat up. Looking around she saw Sabe holding her half way eaten food and glaring at Skywalker who was watching her well Kenobi was nowhere to be seen. When Sabe suddenly spoke.  
"I am not on speaking terms with you." after that she turned her attention to her food. Padme really didn't care what that was about.  
"Skywalker my I please have some food?" she asked.  
"Sure" he said. Reaching into his pack. Padme's eyes widened as she saw he was about to toss it to her and was very glad when he changed his mind and stood up. Walking over to her he handed it to her. As he turned to go sit down again he stopped and turned back.  
"By the way you can call me Anakin."  
She smiled "Thanks Anakin."  
By the time both Sabe and she had finished eating Kenobi had returned.  
"Are you all ready?" he asked.  
"Yep." Anakin said at the same time Sabe groaned.  
"We're ready." Padme said agreeing with Anakin earning her a glare from Sabe.  
"The Walking isn't all that bad you'll get used to it and trust me you'll have plenty of time for that." Kenobi said to Sabe.  
Padme thought that what he said was suppose to be reassuring but could tell from the look on Sabe's face it was not.  
"I don't want plenty of time!" Sabe exclaimed.  
"Well you have it whether you wanted it or not." Anakin said with a grin. Sabe's only response was to send him a withering glare and Anakin's grin only widened.  
"We really do need to be going now." Kenobi said as he picked up his pack and turned toward the way they had been going the day before. Sabe sighed. And as she passed her she said. "When we get back home you better not ask me to walk anywhere." Padme laughed as she fallowed Sabe Anakin walking beside her.  
"So?" he asked after a few minutes. "Do you know how I could get on Sabe’s good side?"  
"I don't really know. I've never been on her bad side. But from what Rabe told me it's kind of hard. How did you get there in the first place?"  
"I'm not really sure." Anakin said sheepishly. "I guess she didn't really like me from the start."  
"Do you like her?" Padme asked.  
"No! I mean....." He tailed off. After a moment he said. "Yeah I guess I kind of do."  
"I wish I could help you more. Maybe you should give her some time for now."  
"Yeah I gathered that much." he said with a rueful smile.  
"So who are the people who took you're friend?" Padme asked.  
"Some sort of space pirates."  
"Why did they take her?"  
"They want to have there base here and the only way to do that was to take her." Anakin answered.  
"Wait! How dose having her help them have there base?" Padme asked confused.  
"Well if they didn't have her then the Tarens would just destroy the base. But they can't because they took her."  
"The Tarens care about others! I thought most people in the outer rim didn't care about any one but them self's." Padme said shocked.  
"Well for one thing Taren IV is friendly to the Republic and having the pirates there isn't really helping them."  
"What dose being friendly to Republic do?" She asked confused and for a moment she thought Anakin's eyes had widened at her question but then the look was gone.  
"Well nothing really." He then said looking away. "Where do you and Sabe come from?" he asked suddenly. Her mind froze up she couldn't say they came from Naboo, that might tell him more then she wanted him to know and she didn't want to take any chances.  
"Bandomeer." she lied. She hoped he didn't know to much about it because she really couldn't remember what she herself had heard about it.  
"From what I've heard it's a beautiful planet. Is it?"  
"Yes it is." She said. Most planets where in there own way so she was sure it was and she was glad to know that he had not been there.  
"So where do you and Kenobi come from?"  
"I come from Tatooine and he come from Stewjon, but most of his life was spent on Coruscant so that's where most people think he comes from, in case you were wondering why he didn't sound like it."  
"I wouldn't have known, I've never been there." Padme said. My father would never let me go she thought to herself, to many Jedi Knights she let out a sigh.  
"Are you alright?" Anakin asked.  
"Yeah, just thinking." and wondering how in the galaxy my dreams ever going to come true if my father won't even let me near a Jedi. This last part she didn't say out loud, because like most people Anakin would most likely laugh.  
"About what?" he asked.  
"Nothing."  
"Girls never think about nothing, Come on I won't tell."  
"No I'm not telling you or anyone else for that matter."  
"Dose Sabe know?" Anakin asked he was grinning now.  
"No she can't read my mind."  
"But does she know about what you were thinking about?"  
"Yes, but she's not on† specking terms with you, so asking her won't help you and she still can't help you any way, she doesn't know that I was thinking about it at this very moment."  
"I can try." he said as he walked quickly forward to walk beside Sabe. She could see that he was talking to her but it didn't seem as she was going to say anything to him. Padme shook her head and then let her thoughts wonder away.

 

Padme was not sure how long they had been walking and her feet were killing her because she so had the wrong shoes on for this much walking plus she was sure it was time to eat or at lest it should be. She moved up beside Sabe and Anakin.  
"Anakin do you know when were going to be stopping?" she asked.  
"No, ask Obi-Wan and well you're at it you could tell him I'm hungry."  
"Is he friendly?" she asked  
glancing forward at him.  
"Yeah, why?"  
"He just doesn't talk much that's all."  
Anakin laughed. "Yeah he does seem that way when you don't know him, but don't worry he won't hurt you, he doesn't even like hurting people who are hurting him unless he has to."  
"Oh." she said "then I guess I have nothing to fear." then she moved up to walk next to him.  
"Kenobi?" she asked.  
"Yes?"  
"I was wondering when we were going to stop to eat and Anakin told me to tell you that he was hungry."  
Kenobi laughed. "Of course he is." he said to himself then to her. "Well stop when we get to those trees up ahead."  
"Thank You." she said even if she thought they were to far away.  
After a moment she said again.  
"Kenobi?"  
"Yes?"  
"So who is this friend of yours?" Padme asked.  
"Bant Eren." he said then went silent again.  
He really doesn't talk much she thought. She let a little bit of time pass before she again said.  
"Kenobi?"  
"Yes." he said, to her surprise he didn't sound like he was going to go crazy.  
"What do you like to do?"  
"I'm not sure I know." he said after another moment.  
"How can you not know what you like to do?" she exclaimed.  
"I guess I have never really had the time to find out, I do like thinking."  
"What do you do with you're time?"  
He seemed thoughtful for a moment. "I guess you could call what Anakin and I do traveling and helping friends out." he said Finley. Before she could say or ask anything else he asked.  
"And what do you do with you're time?"  
"I like to read and think about my dreams." she said a smile coming to her lips.  
"What kind of holobooks do you like to read?"  
"Ones that have adventure even more so if they are about Jedi."  
She said.  
"Why Jedi?"  
She blushed, she had forgotten the fact that she didn't want to tell him any more about her dream of marrying a Jedi then she did Anakin.  
"Well holobooks with Jedi always have adventure."  
"I see, I can't say I've read any one with Jedi's, but I can see why they would."  
"Have you ever met a Jedi?" she asked hopefully.  
She thought for a moment he paused for a brief moment in his walk and that he looked uncomfortable but it was so brief she wasn't certain it had happened at all.  
"Once or twice."  
"Really?" she said the excitement bubbled inside her. "What were they like?"  
"I don't remember, it was a long time ago."  
"Was Anakin with you? Would he remember?"  
"I don't know, you would have to ask him."  
She glanced back at Anakin still trying to get on Sabe's good side.  
"I'll ask him latter, are you sure you don't remember anything at all?"  
"Yes"  
She sighed letting her thoughts wonder, when Kenobi came to a stop beside her, looking around she saw that they had reached the trees that had seemed so far way early.  
After everyone had sat down Sabe as far from Anakin as she could that wasn't to far from Kenobi and Padme.  
"It's you're turn to hand out the food." Anakin said looking at Kenobi.  
"You don't want you're pack to get lighter before mine?" Kenobi asked as he pulled some food packs from his bag.  
"I thought we should do it evenly this time."  
"More likely you didn't want to get into your bag and didn't think about that part." Kenobi said smiling slightly as he handed out the packs.  
"You know me to well." Anakin said grinning.  
"How much farther do we have to go?" Sabe asked looking at Kenobi.  
"We're not sure." Anakin answered.  
Sabe glared at Anakin.  
"Padme could you please remind Skywalker that I am NOT talking to him?"  
"I'm right here, you could tell me yourself."  
"No I can't, I'm not talking to you."  
"yes you are." Anakin said grinning.  
Kenobi laughed and Sabe glared at him.  
"Oh just stop."  
"Stop what?" Anakin asked. "I wasn't doing anything."  
"I wasn't talking to you."  
"You weren't?" Anakin asked looking sad.  
"You...You...You guys!" Sabe exclaimed and then stormed off to sit by herself.  
Padme fond herself having a hard time hiding a grin.  
"You know what Anakin?" she said. "I think she likes you.”


	4. The best TRIP ever!

Sabe sighed. They had been walking for hours and these guy didn't stop unless it was for food or night time, how could they not be tired? She had learned yesterday that Handmaiden dresses got really hot after this much walking in this heat. Padme was up ahead with Kenobi and Anakin was again walking with her. Wait! When had she started thinking of him as Anakin? She vaguely remembered him saying that she could call him that when she was willing to talk to him again, it must have been some time after that, he had said a lot of stuff though she couldn't remember all of it as she had been trying to ignore him. Her thoughts were interrupted when Padme started laughing. She looked up ahead wondering if just maybe Padme had gotten over her idea of marrying a Jedi.  
"What are you thinking about?" Anakin asked.  
"I was thinking that Padme might have finely given up her dream."  
"What dream?"  
"I'll only tell you if you promise to never tell her I told you."  
"I won't say one word."  
"As long as I've known her she has had a dream of marrying a Jedi." Anakin's eyes widened at this but Sabe did not take note of the fact and continued. "And I think she is starting to fall for your friend Kenobi, which would please her father, after all he's not a Jedi."  
"I see." Anakin said. "I won't say a word to anyone, most of all not Obi-Wan."  
It was then that Sabe remembered that she wasn't talking to him.  
"You are so annoying."  
"Why is that?" he asked.  
"You made me forget I wasn't talking to you."  
"Hey, I didn't make you do anything." he said laughing. "Besides, if I could make you talk you would have talked sooner."  
"True."  
So what is there to do on Bandomeer?" Anakin asked.  
"uh.....I'm not sure."  
Why was he asking about Bandomeer? She had never even heard of it.  
"You live there and you don't know what there is to do!" he exclaimed sounding surprised.  
Oh, it all clicked Padme must have told him they were from there.  
"Yes, but that doesn't mean I know what there is to do."  
"Well then what do you do with your time?"  
"Well one of the things I like to do it practice with a blaster, that is unless Panaka has us do it in the swamp."  
"Panaka is your teacher?"  
"You could say that." Sabe replied. "So what do you like to do?"  
"I like to work on machinery and fly really fast, Obi-Wan doesn't like it when I do that though, fly fast that is." he added.  
"That's what I thought." she said with a laugh. Maybe Anakin wasn't so bad after all.

 

Padme lay staring up at the stars, Wondering what Obi-Wan thought of her, yes he had said she could call him by his first name, but did he think of her as anything more then a friend? What was she thinking he wasn't a Jedi, but she knew now that she didn't want to marry a Jedi, not now that she had meant† Obi-Wan.  
She was startled out of her thoughts by Sabe.  
"Are you still awake?" Sabe whispered.  
"Yes, why?"  
"I was wondering if I was just hearing things or if you could hear blaster shots somewhere?"  
After a moment of listening, she replied.  
"I don't hear a thing, you must be hearing things."  
Padme was startled again when Anakin said.  
"No, she not hearing things, I think were getting close, though I really don't want to know what there shooting."  
"Most likely just Gundarks."† Obi-Wan spoke up.  
"Just Gundarks!" Sabe exclaimed.  
"Gundarks aren't that bad, I mean if you have......." Anakin tailed off and everyone was looking at him. "Oh never mind! I'm going to sleep now." he finished rolling over.  
"What was that about?" SabÈ asked looking at Obi-Wan.  
"Who knows." Obi-Wan said looking away. "I wouldn't worry about the Gundarks." he added as he too closed he eyes to sleep.  
Sabe nodded to herself and rolled over to face out toward the trees.  
Padme sighed rolling onto her back again to look back up at the stars, also trying not to pull the blanket away from Sabe. She had thought for a moment that Obi-Wan did know what Anakin had been talking about but it was hard to tell in the Moon light.

 

"So you really, really like him, don't you?" Sabe asked as she dropped back to walk next to Padme.  
"Who?" Padme questioned trying to look like she had no clue what Sabe was talking about.  
"You know very well who I'm talking about."  
"I have not a clue."  
"Answer yes or no, Do you still care about marrying a Jedi?"  
After a moment Padme sighed and said.  
"No." then a smile came to her face that Sabe did not like the look of. "What do you think of Anakin."  
"He's annoying." she said glaring at Padme. "And he might be a friend, And keep in mind I said MIGHT."  
"You so like him" Padme said with a teasing grin.  
"I came back hear to talk about Obi-Wan!" Sabe exclaimed loud enough to reach Anakin's and  
Obi-Wan's ears.  
"What about me?" Obi-Wan asked looking concerned.  
"Nothing!" Padme said before Sabe could say anything. Sabe could tell from her blush and the look on her face that she didn't want to give her the chance for her to say anything Padme didn't want said.  
"When are we going to be stopping next?" Padme then asked.  
"Will an hour or so work for you?" Obi-Wan asked back.  
"Earlier, when you said that it was four hours before we stopped."  
"Well then will four hours work?" he was smiling now.  
"No." Padme said.  
"Well how about you ask him in three hours, then he can tell you it will be an hour?" Anakin asked.  
"Never mind!" Padme exclaimed walking off ahead of them.  
Obi-Wan, Anakin and Sabe couldn't help but laugh.  
"Padme I Promise we will....."  
Sabe did not hear the rest of what Obi-Wan said.  
"So how have you been?" Anakin asked.  
"Well not counting the walking, I'm doing great."  
Anakin laughed "Well I can't say that I love walking, but it's not that bad."  
"Says the man who can walk on and on with out taking that many beaks."  
Anakin laughed again.  
"Well sorry for being a....." he trailed off.  
"Being a what?" Sabe asked wondering what he was talking about.  
"For being me." he said grinning.  
"I'm glad you are you, after all I am glad it's you I'm with." Sabe said  
"Really?" he asked hopefully.  
"Yep"

 

It was some hours latter when Padme said.  
"It looks like I was right about Sabe."  
"Who said you weren't?"  
Obi-Wan asked teasingly.  
"No one, I'm just saying that I am."  
"Ah." he said with a smile. "Are you ready to stop?" he then asked.  
He saw the look on her face and grinned. "That's what I thought."  
"So were stopping then?" She asked.  
"Unless you want to keep walking, yes."  
"And if I know you, that is the last thing you want to do." Sabe added as she and Anakin walked up to them.  
"You know" Anakin said flopping down on the ground. "This is the best mi-" he cut himself off then continued. "The best TRIP ever!"  
Padme saw that Sabe was going to ask something most likely the same thing she herself was wondering about, but before Sabe could voice her question Obi-Wan asked.  
"Why would that be?"  
"Well I meet," he paused.  
"Obi-Wan can I talk to you alone?"  
"If you must."  
Anakin jumped back to his feet and walked a little bit away from them Obi-Wan fallowing.  
"What do you think he wants to talk to him about? And what was it he was going to say?" Sabe asked.  
"You think I have any more of a clue then you do?"  
"Well no but I can at lest ask." Sabe looked over at Obi-Wan and Anakin and Padme followed her gaze. From what she could see it looked as if Anakin was pleading for something, but  
Obi-Wan wasn't giving in to what ever Anakin wanted. Obi-Wan then said something then came back over to them Anakin fallowing him. Padme really wanted to know what they had been talking about but didn't ask because if they had wanted them to know they wouldn't have walk away from them. After Obi-Wan handed out the meal packs they sat in silence well they eat. After a little wile Obi-Wan told them it was time to keep going and then they walked in silence, even though they were walk in Padme's mind was far from silent. She knew there was something Obi-Wan and Anakin weren't telling them, but she also knew she had no right to ask since she had lied to them about she and Sabe's home planet and had neglected to tell them some other things. Anyway it most likely didn't matter that much, after all what could be more of a surprise then she telling them she was a princess.  
Unless they were both prince's.  
She could really see her father being happy with that. But if they were, then why would they be off saving and helping people across the galaxy? They could be smugglers or pirates but then the saving and helping still didn't make since. Oh well it really didn't matter they would most likely tell them latter, after all Anakin wanted them to know. But wait Obi-Wan didn't want them to know, did that mean he didn't trust them and if he didn't trust her that would mean he didn't like her. She really needed to stop thinking.

 

Padme really didn't know why she was having such a hard time sleeping. After all this was the second night in a row that she couldn't sleep. She slid out from under the blanket careful not to disturb Sabe and walked a little bit away from the camp. Setting herself on a large rock and stared up at the stars. It had been a† very† long time since she had taken the time to look at them, she was always very busy with meeting some prince or other, attending a ball or dinner and many other things she had to do, She had forgotten how beautiful they were.   
She turned to look back at the others still sleeping. That was when saw that Obi-Wan wasn't there. She stood up looking around in search of him.  
"Having trouble sleeping?"  
She spun around, a scream almost escaping her lips. She sighed in relief when she saw who it was.  
"Sorry." Obi-Wan said apologetically. "I did mean to scare you."  
"It's fine, but why do you have to be so quiet?" Padme asked.  
"Out of habit I guess." he said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Are you having trouble sleeping?" he again asked.  
"Yes, but it's probably just because I'm not used to sleeping outside."  
"Do you think talking would help or would you rather I leave you alone?" he asked  
"It's worth a try." she said happy that he at least didn't mind talking to her and hoping that he had offered because he wanted to talk to her.  
"Shall we sit then?" he asked her waving his hand to were she had been sitting earlier. She smile and after they were both sitting as comfortably as one could be on a rock. She asked.  
"What do you want to talk about?"  
"I think that should be up to you since your the one who can't sleep."  
She sighed then thought for a moment after a bit she asked.  
"What is your friend like?"  
"Which one?" he asked in return.  
"Bant, the one were going to help."  
"You mean the one Anakin and I are going to help well you and Sabe stay safely out of the way?"  
"Yes." she confirmed even though she had no plans of staying safely on the side lines well he an Anakin put themselves in danger.  
"Well she is kind, understanding and a wonderful friend. I really don't know what else to say about her."  
"Do you like her?"  
"As a friend, yes. Why do you ask?"  
"Just wondering."  
"And I suppose what you were really wondering was if I had any girl I really like."  
"Well do you?" Padme asked blushing because he had seen right though her.  
"Yes."  
"What is she like? If you don't mind me asking."  
"She beautiful, funny, smart and I believe from what I gathered by talking to her she is brave, strong willed, kind and much like you I don't think she is used to sleeping out of doors." he said smiling down at her as if he knew something she didn't and had no plan on informing her as to what it may be.  
"Is there anyone you like?" he then asked her.  
"Yes, but I think it's just a hopeless crush." she said staring off at no exact object.  
"ah." he said with a chuckle.  
"What are you laughing about, I didn't say anything funny." she said.  
"That deepens on your point of view, but then I guess from your point of view it isn't."  
"I think it's time to change the subject."  
"As you wish milady." he said with a smile. "What is that you wish to talk about?"  
"It is your turn to decide after all I made the decision last time."  
"As you wish milady." he said with a smile. "How about you tell me about your family?"  
"Well there s my Mom and Dad and I have a sister."  
"Is she older or younger?" he asked her.  
"Older, what about your family?"  
"Well like you I have a Mom and Dad, I also have one younger brother and Anakin is much like a brother as well."  
"What's his name? She asked.  
"Owen and what would your sisters name be?"  
"Sola, when was the last time you saw them?"  
"A few months maybe I'm not really sure, I'm hoping that after" he paused for a moment then continued. "after Anakin and I are done here and we get you and Sabe home that we will both have time to see are family's."  
Padme let out a sigh† she knew she didn't have a chance and that he liked someone else but it still hurt the way he said get you and Sabe, home like it was just another thing on a long list of things to be done. a yawn escaped her and She leaned her head on his shoulder her eyes fluttering shut as she drifted off to sleep she didn't see the smile that came to his lips as he watched at her.


	5. Who are you really?

Padme sat up, the sun was shining in her face and making it hard to sleep. Wait when had she even fallen asleep and how had she gotten next to Sabe? she shook her head trying to clear the fogginess of sleep from her mind.  
"Good morning." Anakin said cheerfully and she looked up at him blinking.  
"You look tired, had a hard time going to sleep?"  
"Something like that." she mumbled as slid out from under the blanket trying not to bump Sabe. She glanced around and spotted Obi-Wan a little bit away from them staring off at what seemed to her like nothing, but was most likely just something she couldn't see. At the sound of Anakin's voice she turned back to look at him.  
"Sorry, I didn't catch what you said."  
"Well I can see why." Anakin muttered just loud enough that she heard then said: "Do you want some food?"  
"What do you mean?" she asked.  
"food, morning time, you haven't eaten for awhile." he said giving her a funny look.  
"No, the other thing you said."  
"Oh that." he said with a look that clearly said he hadn't met her to hear the other part at all. "It doesn't matter. So you want food?"  
"Yes of coarse I do, thank you." she said giving up on trying to get out of him what he had met. He handed her a meal pack then sat done his eyes drifting off to where Sabe lay and Padme smiled. At lest Anakin and Sabe would be happy and she would have more time to see Obi-Wan and feel sorry for herself. She sighed as she looked over at him. This was hopeless she still liked him even though she knew he liked someone else.  
"Good Morning Sabe!" she heard Anakin say and she looked over at them.  
"It may be morning but I don't know about the good part." Sabe said getting up and folding the blanket.  
"It should be good after all we have Anakin around to brighten things up." Padme spoke up smiling.  
"True, Anakin would you mind brightening my day by giving me something to eat?." Sabe asked a smile forming on her face.  
"Sure thing." he answered grinning in return as he got her some food. After they had eaten and Obi-Wan had come back over they began there walking again. After a little while of walking Padme was startled when  
Obi-Wan said: "Your awfully quite this morning. What's on you mind?"  
She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and said:  
"I guess I was just lost in thought or maybe I have nothing to say, though it's probably both."  
"Well what were you thinking about before I intruded?" he asked.  
Why do you care? She thought then said: "How much I just want to be home I guess."  
"Where do you live?" he asked.  
"Bandomeer." she new that they might at some point it time have to tell them where they really came from but if she didn't have too she didn't plan on it, but then if Sabe and Anakin were to marry they would have to.  
"Ah"  
"Have you been there?" she asked him hoping he hadn't.  
Yes, once when I was younger."  
"Oh." she could now remember (She had thought about it a lot since she had told Anakin that they came from there.) that it was a half water half land planet but nothing else was coming to mind. So since he had been there he most likely knew a lot more about it then she did and it was probably one of the last things she wanted to talk about. She glanced over at him again and noticed that he had a thoughtful look on his face and seemed to be lost in whatever he was thinking about.

 

Later on the same day they had stopped for food and rest, Padme was setting a little bit away from the others she could hear Sabe and Anakin laughing and enjoying themselves, Obi-Wan didn't seem to really be joining in whatever they were talking about. She had decided that she was never going to marry, her father wouldn't be happy with this decision, but she really didn't care.  
"So how has your day been Padme?" Anakin asked turning to look at her. She looked up at him trying to decide what would be the best word to describe how she felt. After a bit she said: "Fine."  
Obi-Wan scoffed at that and then said: "Any girl who says that, Is defiantly not fine."  
"Very true. So what s wrong?" Anakin asked.  
"Nothing."  
"That would be another thing girls says when there is something going on." Sabe piped up. "I should know."  
"Sabe!" Padme exclaimed. "Your not helping me here!"  
"So?" Anakin asked.  
Padme glanced at Obi-Wan who was now setting quietly by watching, then turning her attention back toward Anakin and Sabe she said: "It is nothing I will EVER tell ether of you."  
"So you'll tell Obi-Wan?"  
"No!" she exclaimed.  
"Anakin, she doesn't want to talk about it, please just leave it be." Obi-Wan said. Though Padme thought it sounded like a request, Anakin responded like it was a command an changed the subject.  
"So Obi-Wan, Sabe was telling me about how when she and Padme were younger, them and some other friends of theirs would practice how to use a blaster and other kind of training and one time when they were in the swamps, when Sabe who doesn't like-"  
"Wait." Obi-Wan interrupted " Was this on there home planet?"  
Padme who had only been half listening up to this point was now panicking.  
"Yes, Why?"  
"Because if there home planet has swamps there not from Bandomeer."  
Why hadn't she told Sabe more about Bandomeer? What were they going to do now?  
"Bandomeer doesn't have swamps?" Anakin questioned.  
"No, you should know this though." Obi-Wan replied.  
"I've never been there!" he exclaimed. "Why would I know?"  
"You should have learned it in you're study's at the Temple."  
Temple? What did he mean by that? Padme wondered.  
"Are you mad at us." Sabe asked timidly.  
"No, I have no reason to be." Obi-Wan said. "After all we haven't told you every thing ether, though Anakin did want to tell you, I did not let him."  
"Oh." she said relived.  
"Why did you lie anyway?" Anakin asked.  
Sabe glanced at Padme with a look that clearly said you get to explain.  
"We were afraid if you knew where we came from you would find out who I was and that you might use it against my father."  
We would never hurt you Padme or your father." Obi-Wan assured her. "We will help you get back home."  
"Who are you really?" She asked them.  
Anakin looked at Obi-Wan, waiting for him to answer.  
"I am Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and he is Jedi Padawan Anakin Skywalker." Obi-Wan told them, then asked: "And who are you really?"  
"Princess Padme Amidala Naberrie of Naboo and she is my Handmaiden Sabe." Padme answered mind racing. Obi-Wan was a Jedi! she had fallen for a Jedi with out even knowing it, Her father was so going to kill her if he ever found out or at least lock her up and never let her see anyone ever again for the rest of her life, even though Obi-Wan didn't like her in that way.  
"Your a princess!" Anakin exclaimed.  
"Yes."  
"So." Sabe said before Anakin could say any thing else. "Is Bant Eren just a friend or is she something else too?"  
"She's a Jedi Knight." Obi-Wan said answering her question.  
"Is there any other secrets we've haven't told one another?" Padme asked.  
"Well you never did tell us how you came to have crashed on this planet." Anakin said specking up.  
"I was on my way to meet Prince Darven of Telvea at the request of my father on the way are ship was attacked by pirates, we escaped on a smaller ship but it was damaged before we made the jump to lightspeed." Padme explained.  
"Well if everything is now known and we are no longer deceiving one another we should be on are way." Obi-Wan said grabbing his pack and standing up and they all stood up fallowing his lead.

 

"So." Sabe said coming along side Padme. "What do you think of him now that you know he's a Jedi?"  
"I don't care one way or the other, besides he has some one else."  
"Who?" Sabe questioned.  
"I don't know, he didn't say her name and even if he had I wouldn't know who she was."  
"True."  
"At lest Anakin still seams to like you."  
"Well I don't like him in that way." Sabe said. She knew she was lying to herself and Padme but she wasn't ready to admit it.  
"Keep telling your self that, but I don't believe you." Padme said shaking her head at her as they walked.  
"Can we just not talk about this?" Sabe asked annoyed.  
"You don't have to, but that doesn't mean I won't." Padme said laughing at her.  
"I'm going ahead." she said glaring at her.  
"But we were having so much fun." Padme said.  
Sabe jerked around still walking backward.  
"Fun for you maybe, but I'm defiantly-" she cut off as she stumbled in to Anakin who grabbed her before she could fall.  
"You all right there?" he asked as he set her on her feet again.  
"Yes, I just wasn't looking." she said feeling her cheeks go red with embarrassment, she saw at this point that Obi-Wan had stopped too and was watching.  
"Is there a reason we've stopped?" she asked them.  
"No, we just thought it would be fun." Anakin said trying to keep a strait face.  
"Obi-Wan?" Sabe questioned, knowing Anakin was kidding with her.  
"We are almost there, so it is time that we move more quietly."  
He answered.  
"How far is almost?" Padme asked. Obi-Wan turned and pointed up toward the mountain that had been towering in front of them for some time well they had been traveling.  
"Do you see those caves up there?" he asked.  
"Yes." Padme said, Sabe nodded her head in agreement then realized that he wasn't looking at her and voiced that she could as well.  
"That is where they are, well leave you a little way from where we are now and pick you up on are way back, Let's keep going." With that they continued in silence.


	6. He just kissed me!

They had walked a little way when Obi-Wan again came to a stop , he had lead them into a small craves at the base of the mountain.  
"You two will both stay here, Anakin and I will be back as soon as possible." he pulled something from his belt and handed it to Padme. "Contacted us if something happens."  
Sabe couldn't help but feel a little scared. If something happened? That meant this place wasn't perfectly safe and that was not a comforting thought. She nearly jumped out of her skin when Anakin said her name, she looked up and found him staring right down into her eyes.  
"I'll see you latter I guess."  
"Anakin it's time to be going." She heard Obi-Wan say.  
Suddenly Anakin's lip pressed against hers for just a moment, then he was gone. She stared in the direction of where he and Obi-Wan he'd diapered.  
"He just kissed me." she finely gasped out.  
"Yep, that he did." Padme said then asked: "So are you going to admit now that you like him?"  
"Not yet."  
"You just did." Padme said with a big grin.  
"Your as bad as him."  
"Well I'm the princess, so I can get away with that kind of stuff."  
"That's what you think, but you forget that I'm the one with the blaster."  
"Wait you have a blaster?"  
"Of coarse, I'm your handmaid AND your bodyguard, I also have a spare, just in case the first one gets lost or damaged."  
"This is perfected!" Padme exclaimed excitedly.  
"What is?" Sabe asked. She had a feeling that whatever Padme thought was perfected probably wasn't so perfected in her mind and from the look on her face Sabe was cretin that Padme was planning something horribly bad and would most likely get them killed and make Obi-Wan and Anakin not in least bit happy, it most defiantly would if it involved blasters."  
"Well I wanted to go with them to see what I can do to help, and with a blaster it will make things Less hared then it would be with out a weapon." She explained.  
"I'm not giving you one of my blasters so you can run off and get yourself killed!" Sabe exclaimed.  
"Well then don't give it to me, I still going." Padme said stubbornly.  
"No you're not." Sabe said.  
"Yes I am." Padme said as she stood from where she was setting and walked off in the direction of where Obi-Wan and Anakin had gone.  
"Fine! Wait I'm coming too and you can have a blaster." she said as she pulled one out, when she had caught up to her she handed it to her.

 

Sabe was certain they were going to get themselves killed for no reason, since really how much help could they really be to Jedi? She wouldn't have come at all if it wasn't her duty to protect the Princess at all cost.  
At first she had hoped that Padme wouldn't find a way in and that they could go back, but she had given that up since Padme was very determined and now she found her self crawling along the ventilation shaft which wasn't easy considering the fact that she was wearing a dress. She was startled out of her thoughts when alarms sounded.  
"Do you think that means they've managed to rescue her and escape or something." she asked Padme in a whisper.  
"Ether that or they were found."  
Padme whispered back.  
"How long do we have to be in this confined space?" she asked still in a whisper.  
"I would think with the alarms going off and all you wouldn't want to leave it."  
"Very true, but I'm getting really crammed in here."  
Padme moved to one side and opened a grate and jumped down Sabe fallowing.  
"Thanks." Sabe said smiling at her.  
"So now if we run into someone and get ourselves killed it's your fault."  
"No it doesn't work that way, your the one who wanted to come here in the first place so know matter what happens it's still your fault." Sabe said.  
"Whatever." Padme said rolling her eyes she accessed a door and was confronted by two of the pirates, Both of then turned round when the door hissed opened, Padme froze in place well Sabe quickly pulled her blaster out and fired bringing one down as she yanked Padme behind cover.  
"What are we going to do now?" Padme hissed in her ear  
"Use everything we learned from Captain Panaka and hope we don't die." she answered in a whisper as leaned out and fired a few shots at the pirate then ducked back under cover as he returned her fire.  
"Oh that's reassuring."  
She peeked out at him again seeing as he was trying to comm for help she fired hitting her mark, she slumped down against the wall and looked at Padme.  
"I feel terrible, I just killed two living beings."  
"Well they were trying to kill us, so you were only doing it out of self defines." Padme said, Sabe was certain she was trying to make her feel better and it kind of did, but not completely. She pulled her mind away from it for now to Padme saying : "It looks like Obi-Wan and Anakin were last seen over here."  
She moved over to look at the screen as well.  
"And look they have Eren with them." Sabe said pointed at anther screen of them running down a corridor.  
Sabe and Padme watched as they came to halt at to other end of corridor was some of the pirates with some kind of droids with them, they tried to turn back but there were some more pirates behind them.  
"There has to be something here we can use to help them." Padme said turning away from the screen her eyes darting over the different buttons and switches. SabÈ moved over to look at a different console and read over the Aurebesh on it.  
"Here!" Sabe exclaimed pointing at the console bringing Padme attention to her. "What about this?"  
"It might help, it will at least protect them from one side."  
She pulled the switch down and looked over at the screen to see if it helped any. Well Sabe looked to see if she could find something else to help them.

 

Bant was startled when a ray shield flared up in front of her and some of the pirates blaster bolts hit it and explosive sparks went fly back at them, from the looks on there faces they had on more a clue as to what was going on the she did.  
She spun around to see that one had come up on the other side as well and that the pirates on the side looked just as confused.  
"What's going on?" Anakin asked.  
"You think I know? You could ask the " Obi-Wan began but was cut off when the floor fell out from under them and they fond themselves sliding down a tube and then tumbling out onto a stone floor of what looked to be some kind of prison cell, which was of course locked. But Anakin quickly cut through it with his Lightsaber. They came out into an empty corridor.  
"So what do you think happened back there? And what do we do now?" Anakin asked turning around to look at Obi-Wan and her.  
"I think we should head toward where ever the control room is that was being used is."  
At this she was confused. "Why would we go there? Shouldn't we be getting out of here?"  
"I believe that Sabe and Padme are there and I wouldn't want to leave them." Obi-Wan headed down the corridor.  
"Why would they be there?" Anakin asked as he and Bant followed him.  
"Because Padme isn't one to listen, at lest not very well and who else would have put up the ray shield and sent us falling?"  
"The Pirates!" Anakin said.  
"Yes, but why would they do it with out telling the ones they had sent after us (and who clearly had us cornered.) then not send anyone down where they dropped us."  
"Oh." was all Anakin said to that.  
Bant didn't know who they were talking about but didn't really care.

 

"What happened?" Padme asked turning to look at Sabe, when She saw Obi-Wan, Anakin and there friend fell. "Where'd they go?"  
"I don't know." Sabe said staring wide eyed at the screen. "I think I accidentally hit something."  
"You think!" Padme exclaimed.  
"What did you hit?"  
"Would you hurt me if I told you I didn't know?"  
"I might."  
"Then my lips are sealed."  
Frustrated she turned back to screen and began to flip through different holocam shots.  
"Wait! Stop right there." Sabe said causing Padme to jerk her hand back in surprise, leaving the screen on a view of some pirates walking stealthily down a corridor.  
"What?" Padme asked turning her head to look at Sabe.  
"Them." Sabe said gesturing at the screen. "There headed here, we have  
to get out of here."  
"Where can we go?" Padme asked trying not to panic. "That corridor is  
the one right outside this room."  
Sabe ran over to a small door. "Come on." she said when she saw that Padme had not followed her then hit the access button and the door slid opened.  
"Your crazy!" she exclaimed when she saw how much room there was.  
"There is no way we're going to both fit in there."  
"Yes it's a tight fit, but if you don't get in now there won't be a need for it." Sabe said glancing at the screen. Padme glanced at it too and quickly squeezed in with Sabe right be hind her, there was a moment of both of them complaining as they tried to get comfortable with no success, then there was silence as they waited. They didn't have to wait long. Everything was muffled for a moment then they heard a ruff voice say:  
"Where do yah think they went?"  
"What makes you think there were two of them?" another pirate asked.  
"I didn't, just didn't know how else to put it." the first one said.  
"Oh that again." the other one sighed.  
"Well," said a new voice. "We need less chatter and more work. Dellven, you and I will get these body's out of here, Dean you stay here and keep a look out for the intruders."  
Padme heard some muffled grunts and then silence. She was beginning to  
get a cramp in her neck, which wasn't helped by the fact that Sabe's  
elbow was in her face and there was something poking her in the back.  
"Let's get out of here." Sabe whispered. "before they come back."  
"But what about the other pirate?" Padme whispered back.  
"I'd rather deal with one pirate the three and well have a little bit of a surprise, since he doesn't know where here."  
"Alright."  
"Okay then, on the count of three, one......two......three."  
The door hissed opened and the pirate spun around at the sound.


	7. Don't you dare bring that up now!

Padme pointed her blaster at him and she knew Sabe was doing the same, and to her surprise he put his hands up.  
"Don't shoot, please!" he exclaimed sounding panicked.  
That was not what she had been expecting, but then she supposed that if one was suddenly facing two blasters, it was probably the smart thing to do.  
"Good choice." She said as Sabe moved to take his weapon. "Since I'd rather not kill you."  
Padme saw that he was eyeing Sabe's blaster. As she was reaching for the blaster at his hip, he lunged at her. Padme panicked and fired. The pirate cried out in pain as he fell to his knees clutching his arm. He looked up at her.  
"I didn't think you would do that." he said.  
"Then you're not the only one." she told him, since she hadn't believed she would do it.  
"Thanks Padme," Sabe said. "but you do know you could have gotten me killed?"  
"Well sorry for trying!" Padme exclaimed.  
"Oh, so you were trying to get me killed?" Sabe asked.  
"No, that's not what I meant. Padme protested, then gave up, since she would probably just dig herself deeper even though she really hadn't meant that and Sabe knew it. "Never mind, what are we going to do with him?"  
"Well we need to get out of here before the other two get back, but we don't want him to sound an alarm." Sabe looked thoughtful for a moment. "I guess we ll just have to knock him out."  
She looked down at him "I am really sorry about this." with that she brought the butt of her blaster down on his head, then winced as he slumped to the ground. "Sorry." she bit her lip.  
"I'm glad I'm not him." Padme whispered.  
"Me too." Sabe agreed. "Let's go, before the others get back."  
With that they moved out.  
"So should we go right or left?" Padme asked.  
"I don t know." Sabe told her. "You're the one who wanted to come here in the first place."  
Before she could respond to that, they heard the pirates coming back to the right of them and they both darted down the left corridor. When they rounded the corner, they came to a halt, both gasping for breath as quietly as possible.  
"This makes me think about the time when we were little and we ran from Captain Panaka when we were pretending he was a Giant Gundark that would eat us." Padme gasped out.  
"Why do you think of those kind of things at times like this?" Sabe asked in a whisper.  
"I don't know, thoughts just pop up and then won't go away until they are spoken."  
"Does that mean you will tell Obi-Wan how you feel?" Sabe asked.  
"Sabe!" she exclaimed in a hiss. "Now is not the time to talk about that, but I will do nothing of the kind."  
"You're the one who brought up a random story from when we were five." Sabe said defensively.  
"It was a thought that just had to be spoken and it had nothing to do with Obi-Wan."  
"Well in my defense, what I said was a thought of mine that just had to be spoken." Sabe argued.  
"Well it wasn't a nice thought, since I told you he likes someone else." Padme glared.  
"If you two keep on like this, the pirates will most certainly find you." Obi-Wan informed them and they both spun blasters ready, but relaxed when they saw who it was.  
"How much did you hear?" Padme asked, eyes wide.  
"Does it matter?" Obi-Wan asked then before she could respond he continued. “Come on. Anakin and Bant are waiting.”  
"It matters to me." she muttered under her breath as she and Sabe followed him. not only had he found them inside the pirates base, but he might have found out that she liked him, though she hadn't said just that to Sabe, it was close enough and she knew Obi-Wan was far from stupid. She really hoped he hadn't overheard that much. After avoiding several pirates, they made it to what looked like a hanger.  
"What are we doing here?" Sabe asked Obi-Wan.  
"We are borrowing, with out the intent of returning, a ship." he replied.  
"Isn't that stealing!" Sabe exclaimed and Obi-Wan glanced at her.  
"That's one way of putting it."  
Just then some pirates came in to the hanger from a door at the far end and the next thing she knew Obi-Wan had pushed both Sabe and her behind some crates and had his Lightsaber in hand, deflecting the blaster bolts that came there way.  
Padme couldn't help but stare, Obi-Wan was absolutely amazing and fast.  
"Look." Sabe whispered and Padme reluctantly pulled her gaze away from Obi-Wan and followed Sabe's pointing finger to where she could just make out Anakin's figure in the view port of one of the ships.  
"I guess that's are escape ship." Padme said, more to herself then to anyone in particular.  
"Yes," Obi-Wan said with out turning. "I want you to make a run for it, I’ll cover you." Padme nodded the remembered that Obi-Wan wasn't looking at then and spoke her agreement out loud.  
Then she and Sabe ran for the ships ramp, which was down and the Jedi they had come to rescue was at the bottom also deflecting blaster bolts. They ran up the ramp Eren behind them. Padme felt the ship rise and spun around just in time to see Obi-Wan flip though the air and land on the ramp as it closed, then the ship shot forward out of the hanger so suddenly that she lost her balance and fell into Sabe, who grunted as she hit the floor with Padme on top.  
"Sorry." Padme said as she rolled off of her and sat up. Eren and Obi-Wan were watching them, though Padme thought she saw a flicker of amusement cross Obi-Wan s face.  
"Are you two alright?" he asked.  
"I will be when Padme stops knocking me over." Sabe mutter just loud enough that everyone heard.  
"You say that like I've done it before, when I haven’t." Padme protested.  
"Oh like the time we where running and I stopped and then you knocked in to me and I fell?"  
"You were the one to stopped to suddenly." Padme huffed as she stood brushing her self off, she then realized that Band and Obi-Wan were watching them, Eren with confusion and Obi-Wan with clear amusement now.  
"There was also the time," Sabe began as she to stood up. "When you where supposed to be meeting prince Japoth and--"  
"Don’t you dare bring that up now!" Padme exclaimed, it was clear Sabe was going to say more no matter what she said, so she was relived when Anakin's voice interrupted from a speaker above there heads. "Master are you going to get up here?" Sabe jumped and spun toward the speaker, but then realized it was just that, a speaker.  
"You should get some rest Bant." Obi-Wan said over his shoulder as he headed for the cockpit.  
Padme glanced at Eren and saw that she did indeed look tired, then turned and followed  
Obi-Wan, Sabe at her heels.  
"So." Anakin said as they entered, not looking up. "Do we head back to Taren-lab or jump to Hyperspace?"  
"Hyperspace, but let me send a message first." Obi-Wan said as he seated himself and Anakin nodded.  
Anakin took the ship up into space and a moment later Obi-Wan said. "Alright, you can make the jump." and Anakin did just that, then spun around to face them.  
"So why did you follow us?" he asked looking at Sabe.  
"It's all Padme's fault." Sabe said quickly, pointing at her.  
"Hey," Padme exclaimed. "You're the one who had the blasters." Sabe turned to look at her.  
"And you're saying you wouldn't have followed them if we hadn't had blasters?"  
"Well no, but--" She was cut off when Anakin burst out laughing.  
"What do you find so funny?" She asked him, she also saw that Obi-Wan looked like he was going to laugh too. Which yes she thought he had a nice laugh, but did he half to laugh at her right now?  
"You two," Anakin said still laughing.  
"And how are we funny?" Sabe asked him, glaring. His laughter had ceased now, but he was still smiling broadly.  
"Well." he said thoughtfully, glancing at Obi-Wan who just shook he head, it was clear he would get no help from him. "Um.....You just are!" He finally exclaimed in frustration, there was no smile now. Sabe studied him.  
"Not good enough." she said at last spinning on her heel, she left the cockpit.  
"Sabe." Anakin cried, then jumped up and ran after her.  
Padme couldn't help but grin, at least one good thing had come out of the trip Telvea to see Prince Darven, even though they hadn't made it there. She Looked at Obi-Wan who was staring at the doorway. She sighed inwardly and looked away.  
"So how long before we get to Naboo?" she asked him at last. He tuned to look at her.  
"About two hours."  
Two hours, was there anywhere on this ship to hide? She wondered. She didn't want to be around Obi-Wan any longer, maybe she should start calling him Kenobi again. She stood up quickly and hurriedly left the cockpit. The main room to the ship was empty, down the corridor she fond there was one room which she quickly backed out aging when she saw Knight Eren sleeping. There was also a small hanger bay, but she avoided that since she could here Anakin and Sabe's voices and thought it best to leave them be, plus she didn't want to talk to Sabe right now.  
Entering back into the mine room she found a small compartment and slid into it. It was slightly cramped but not to uncomfortable. The door slid shut and she leaned back against the wall, trying and failing, not to think about Obi-Wan.

 

"Where's Padme?" Sabe asked as she and Anakin reentered the cockpit some time later.  
Obi-Wan looked up from his datapad. "I don't know she left right after you and I haven't seen her since."  
"Oh." She looked at Anakin, who just shrugged.  
"I wouldn't know I've been with you."  
"I know, you've been with me." Sabe said with a roll of her eyes, she then turned on her heel to look for Padme. She quickly searched the ship, having no luck, she proceeded to search it again, more slowly this time, still having no luck she went back to the cockpit.  
"I can't find her!" she exclaimed as she entered hoping the panic in her voice wasn't to noticeable.  
"Did you look every where?" Anakin asked poking his head out from under the control panel, where he was doing what she wasn't sure, she was surprised he even fit under there.  
"Yes, twice through, could one of you come help me look?"  
Anakin looked down at his hands, (which were covered in dark grease.) then back under the control panel.  
"I would love to, but I don't think the ship will make it to Naboo in one peace if I leave this the way it is. Besides, it's not like she could have left the ship when it's in hyperspace."  
"Obi-Wan?" she asked turning her pleading eyes on him. He looked up from the datapad that he had gone back to reading over shortly after she had entered.  
"Anakin's right, it's not like she left the ship." Obi-Wan said, but when she saw the look she gave him. He added. "Alright I'll help you look." setting the datapad aside he stood up, seeing that he was going to follow her she turned and went into the main room of the ship.  
"I can't think of any where else to look." she told him, once he stood beside her. "I looked everywhere, I even looked in where Knight Eren is asleep." when he didn't responded she looked over at him she saw that his eyes were closed and for a moment she wondered if he had fallen asleep on his feet, but then he opened his eyes and moved toward a small compartment, well in reality it wasn't small, in fact she could probably fit inside it with a tiny bit of room to spare.  
He hit the switch beside it in it hissed opened and there was Padme, her knees were pulled up against her chest, her head was leaning to one side and she was sound asleep.  
"That does not look very comfy." Sabe whispered as she walked up the stand beside him.  
"Not really." Obi-Wan agreed, he then bent down and, (carefully so as not to wake her.) picked her up. Sabe followed him to the room where Knight Eren was asleep.  
"Could you open the door? he asked keeping his voice low. After Sabe opened the door for him he stepped inside and laid her down on the buck below the one Knight Eren was sleeping on. After that they both quietly left the room.


	8. You Planed On It!

Padme woke up and found herself staring at what appeared to be the bottom of a bunk, she turned her head and saw that she was in the same room that Knight Eren had been resting in. wait how had she gotten here? Last thing she remembered had she had been sitting in a cramped compartment in the main room of the ship. She sat up and put her feet down on the floor, leaning out so she could see the bunk above her, she saw that Knight Eren was no longer there. She wondered how long she had been asleep and how she had gotten in here. She had thought she had hid in a place no one would find her, apparently that wasn't so, but if she was here, it must have been Obi-Wan or Anakin who moved her, since she knew Sabe had never been able to do so with out waking her, of course it always could have been Knight Eren, but she didn't think that was likely. She stood up, brushing her dress off and then exited the room.  
She went strait for the cockpit and found the others all there. Anakin was at the controls and  
Obi-Wan was in the copilot seat, Knight Eren and Sabe were standing behind them, she could also see Naboo though the view port. So she had been asleep for over an hour. She looked out at Theed, she was glad to be home.  
After Anakin had requested permission to land an received it, he brought the ship down.  
"I'll stay with the ship," Knight Eren told them. "Well you two escort the Princess and her handmaiden to the palace."  
Obi-Wan nodded in agreement then looking at Sabe and her asked. "Are you two ready?"  
"Yes." Sabe said, well Padme just nodded, not looking up at him. She wanted to be home, she wanted to never see him again, though she knew she would because she was sure that Sabe and Anakin were going to get married and she would feel obligated to go to the wedding and he would most certainly be there. Since she didn't look up she didn't catch the look he gave her.  
"Well then let's go." Anakin said, he stood up and offered his arm to Sabe, who smiled and took it, she and Obi-Wan followed them. She was not looking at him so she didn't see that he kept glancing at her as they walked. She could hear people whispering around her, it didn t really surprise her since they probably had all hear about the space pirates attacking her ship and everyone would know who she was. It came as no surprise that her father was waiting for her in a side room when they reached the palace.  
"Padme!" he cried the moment the doors hissed opened, Sabe and Anakin quickly stepped to the side. Padme looked up, even though Padme hadn't always been happy with everything her Dad had said and done, she loved him and was very glad to see him. She smiled, she could see the relief in his eyes and she ran to him, throwing herself into his waiting arms.  
"Dad, I'm so glad to see you again." she murmured against him. After another moment she pulled back to look up at him.  
"I was so worried when I heard about the pirates attack."  
"I fine though, Sabe took good care of me." Padme assured him. Then glancing around she asked. "Where is Mom and Sola?"  
"They went to the lake country, but tell me who are these men that brought you back?" He asked and Padme turned to look at Obi-Wan and Anakin. She bit her lip as she focused her eyes on Anakin, avoiding Obi-Wan gaze.  
"This," she said indicating which person she was talking about. "Is Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and his Padawan Anakin Skywalker. Obi-Wan, Anakin, this is my Father King Ruwee Naberrie of Naboo."  
"It is an honor to meet you your Majesty." Obi-Wan said politely as he and Anakin both bowed. When she turned to look at her Father she was not surprised by the look of slight anger in his eyes. He was not happy to have two Jedi before him, he was even more unhappy about the fact that they were the ones who brought his daughter and her handmaiden back, so he would have to thank them. Padme couldn't help but smile to herself.  
"Thank you, Master Kenobi and Padawan Skywalker for bringing my Daughter back to me safe and sound." he said. "But come you must be hunger, let me provide you with some refreshment."  
"Thank you your majesty, but our friend is waiting and we must be going." Obi-Wan said and if he noticed the gladness in her fathers face he did not show it.  
"Of coarse do not let me hold you up." he said with a real smile. He turned to Sabe. "Would you mind showing them out?"  
"Of coarse not your majesty." she replied with a bow. Padme bit back the urge to protest and insist about going with Sabe. Obi-Wan and Anakin bowed once more to her father then turned and followed Sabe from the room. She thought she saw something in Obi-Wan's eyes before he turned away, but it was so brief, she told her self it was nothing.

 

Once they were outside of the palace and out on the street, Sabe stopped and turned grabbed there hands and dragged them into an alleyway.  
"What is this for?" Anakin exclaimed in surprise.  
Sabe didn't spare him a glance as she looked at Obi-Wan.  
"It's Padme who you were talking about when you told her you had a girl you liked?" she asked him.  
"Is she?" Sabe pressed when he didn't respond as quickly as she would have liked, Anakin was watching him as well now.  
"Yes." Obi-Wan said at last.  
Sabe grinned. "That's what I thought." then to Anakin she asked. "You are coming back aren't you?"  
"I had planed on it." he replied still staring at his Master in surprise.  
"Anakin!" Sabe exclaimed, bringing his eyes around to look at her.  
"What?" he asked.  
"You planed on it! Dose that mean you don't anymore?" she asked glaring.  
"Um......I....Why are you always glaring at me?" he asked at last.  
"Your avoiding my question." Sabe said her face not changing expression.  
Obi-Wan was clearly trying to suppress a smile.  
"Alright, yes that is the way I said it, but it's not the way I meant it." he said.  
"How did you mean it?" She asked her face relaxing.  
"Well I plan on coming back, but I don't know how soon it will be, since I'm only a Padawan."  
A smile spread across her face. "Alright." she went up on tip toes and kissed him firmly on the mouth. She then turned back toward Obi-Wan.  
"You'll be coming back with him right?"  
"Of coarse." Obi-Wan replied without hesitation. "I wouldn't miss it, plus I am still his Master and I'll take any reason I can to see Padme again be it a good one or not."  
"Good. I'll see you both later then." Sabe gave the dumfounded Anakin one more dazzling smile then turned and darted off and disappeared down the street.

 

Sabe skipped down the corridor, glad to be back home.  
"Sabe!"  
She turned to see Rabe coming down the corridor toward her.  
"Yes?"  
"His majesty wishes to see you."  
Oh no here it comes. She thought. The king was going to asked her all kinds of questions about the Jedi and what Padme thought of them.  
"Alright, thank you Rabe." she said hoping the dread in her voice wasn't to notable, she started down the corridor toward the kings office.  
"Oh Sabe."  
"Yeah?" Sabe turned back around glad for any excuse to delay.  
"Besides the fact that you need to get a comlink again, I'm glad your back."  
Sabe grinned " well I'm glad to be back." she said then asked. " Why do I need a comlink again?  
Rabe just stared at her like she was an idiot.  
"So I don't have to go traipsing all over the palace looking for you!" Rabe exclaimed when Sabe still wasn't getting it  
"Oh that," Sabe gave an impish smile. "Well I probably shouldn't keep the king waiting."  
Rabe rolled her eyes at her and turned walking away.  
Sabe watched her go, then turned as well and made her way to the kings office.  
Once there she hit the buzzer at the side of the door and she was soon given permission to enter and did so.  
The king was looking over some paperwork and not looking up he waved her to the chair across the desk from him.  
She took the seat with growing dread.  
"So," he began at last looking up. "Which one of the two is she determined to marry?"  
Sabe thought about that for only a second before she replied.  
"Nether."  
The king looked surprised. "Really?" he questioned one eye brow went up.  
Sabe nodded her head, after all it wan not a lie, Padme was not determined to marry neither of them, yes she wanted to marry Obi-Wan, but she didn't think that was going to happen.  
"Then why is she being so........" the king trailed off trying to think of the right word.  
"Mopey." Sabe said trying to be helpful, then cringed inwardly.  
She was not supposed to be helpful to the king right now, at least not in regards to Padme and Obi-Wan.  
"I suppose that word might work, but I don't think it was quit the one I was looking for."  
He was thoughtful for a bit, staring off out the window, then looking back at her he asked.  
"Why is she being like this?"  
How dose this happen to me? Sabe wondered. I'm just a handmaiden! Why did the king have to ask her questions she didn't want to answer? As she was thinking this she was staring at her hands that rested in her lap.  
Well, she thought if she evaded the kings questions it would only make him suspicious, which he had very good reason to be, since Padme did like Obi-Wan and (even if Padme didn t know it.) Obi-Wan liked her.  
"How much has Padme told you?" she asked, just managing to keep her face expressionless and her hands from fidgeting in her lap.  
"Nothing." was his instant reply.  
"About the trip?" Sabe asked slightly shocked.  
The king shook his head.  
Sabe stared at the king.  
No wonder his majesty was so concerned, it was not like Padme to not tell her father about a trip.  
Yes Sabe could imagine Padme leaving things out if she thought Obi-Wan liked her, but to altogether not talk to him about it.  
"Tell me about it."  
A command from the king, Sabe quickly told him all, only leaving out some of the details concerning conversation, mostly being anything that had to do with her and Padme's feelings about Anakin and Obi-Wan.  
Not that she thought the king would care about who she liked.  
"And you don't know if she has feelings for either of them?" he asked.  
"I believe that is something you must ask her, your majesty." Sabe replied.  
The king studied her for a moment then nodded.  
"Thank you, You may go."  
Sabe stood, gave him a curtsy and left, Once she got out she leaned against the wall in relief.  
That had gone way better then she had thought it would.  
She turned her head at the sound of foot steps approaching.  
Yane came toward her, Sabe Was about to greet her cheerfully, until she saw her face.  
"What's wrong?" she asked pushing herself away from the wall and toward Yane.  
"Princess Sola sent me to find you, which would be easier if you had your comlink." Yane said and Sabe chose to ignore the part about the comlink. "Anyway." Yane continued. "Padme has locked herself in her room and you are the only one daring enough to clime those vines that lead up to her window." after a moment of Sabe staring at her she added. "Plus you were with her on this last trip, so princess Sola believes you will know what to do for Padme."

 

Here she was less then two hours after arriving home, climbing up the side of the palace, well princess Sola, her handmaidens and Padme's watched from below.  
Well really all of Padme's handmaidens, but Rabe, Sabe hadn't seen her since before speaking with the king.  
Yep, how nice, she had nine people to call for help, if she fell and broke her neck.  
She reached up to get a secure grip on one of the vines, but jerked her hand back quickly. Oh did anyone bother to mention the fact that not only was she climbing the side of the palace, but the vines she was using to do so had sharp pointy thorns on them, after sucking on her finger for a moment she continued climbing, this time being more carefully where she grabbed onto.  
At last she reached the window and pulled herself through, well doing so she some how managed to land on her head, then when trying to get off of her head, so as to get the other half of herself inside she fell slightly sidewards and crashed into a table, knocking the vase that was no it off and shattering it. (The vase not the table.) when she sat up brushing herself off as best she could well setting down.  
She found that Padme was staring at her blankly.  
"Well you could have at lest helped me through." Sabe said indignantly. When Padme didn't respond, she stood up and looked over at the shattered vase, that was certainly more work she had created for herself.  
She moved forward and sat down beside Padme on the bed.  
"So your thinking about him aren't you?" she asked.  
When Padme didn't respond to that. Sabe waved her hand in front of her face with on result.  
Sabe poked her, still nothing. Sabe was beginning to wonder if she would act like this if she thought that Anakin didn't like her.  
Sabe grabbed Padme by the shoulders and shook her well she yelled her name.  
Padme jumped. "How'd you get in here?" she asked when her eyes came into focus on Sabe.  
I walked through the wall. Sabe said sarcastically.  
"Really?"  
"No, I climbed through the window with you staring right at me."  
"Oh." Padme looked at the window then she saw the vase and her eyes widened.  
"Did you do that?" she asked.  
"Yep, you didn't even flinch." Sabe responded promptly.  
Padme's head jerked around to stare at Sabe.  
"I need to forget him." she declared.  
"Oh no you don't." Sabe quickly disagreed.  
She knew the king would not at first be happy about her encouraging Padme in liking Obi-Wan, but in the long run he would be, after all he didn't have anything against the Jedi, yes he didn't want Padme marring one, but that was only because her insane reason for wanting to marry one, was because they were powerful and he didn't want her marring someone she didn't love.  
The thing was Padme had started to like Obi-Wan before she had found out he was a Jedi.  
"How else am I supposed to get over him?" Padme asked braking into her thoughts.  
Sabe had to think quickly, since she wanted to encourage her not to give up, but she didn't want to tell her that Obi-Wan did indeed like her.  
An idea came to mind and she went with it before she could change her mind.  
"How about you don't try either." she suggested.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Padme asked confused.  
Alright when ideas came to her mind she tended to not always explain them clearly.  
"I mean you don't try to think about him and you also don't try not to think about him."  
When Padme's expression didn't change Sabe tried again.  
"Just don't try to push him out of your thoughts so hard and go about your day like normal."  
"Your not being very helpful." Padme said at last.  
"Fine!" Sabe exclaimed. "Just stop moping, because your fathers noticed." Sabe stood up and started about cleaning up the mess she had made.


	9. How could Sola do this to her?

Sabe sat staring out the window at the battle droids and the tank's. it had been less then a month since she and Padme had returned to Naboo and now The Trade Federation had invaded.  
First it had just been a blockade, preventing any supplies from going in or out.  
Padme had told her that her father had contacted the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic and that the chancellor was sending Jedi ambassadors to negotiate peace, but that when her father had contacted Nute Gunray, the Neimoidian had claimed he knew nothing about it.  
She had privately hoped that the Jedi ambassadors would be Anakin and Obi-Wan, after all how could she not?  
"Sabe," Eirtae called. "It's time."  
Sabe quickly stood and followed Eirtae into the adjoining room. Millya was already dressed and princess Sola and Padme were both dressed as handmaidens. So she of coarse was the one holding things up.  
She with the help of the other handmaids, changed as quickly as she could into one of Padme's royal dresses.  
Just like Sola's handmaids, Padme's had been hand picked, because of how much they looked like her.  
Eirtae being the only exception to that, with her blond hair and blue eyes. Sabe though was the first in line for being Padme's decoy, just like Millya was for princess Sola.  
Sabe also had been best friends with Padme since they were little girls. Because she had been Padme's playmate.  
Sabe's hair had already been twisted into an elaborate bun, so all Rabe had to do was place the headdress on top, put in some pins so it wouldn't easily topple off, if Sabe were to move suddenly.  
Well Rabe was doing that Sache painted her face white and applied the scar of remembrance, just as Tayla had down for Millya.  
They had barely finished when the battle droids found then and marched them to the throne room were they joined the king and queen.  
"Do what you will. I will not surrender." the king said calmly.  
"When you see the suffering of your people you will change your mind." Nute Gunray said, then waved his hand at some of the battle droids.  
"Take them to camp four."  
They were marched from the place and as they were coming down a flight of stairs Sabe stole a glance out of the corner of her eye at the king, his head was high and he looked strait ahead, the queen was doing the same and Sabe quickly looked forward again (just as they were about to go under an arch.) she almost jumped, for Anakin was a few feet in front of her, lightsaber a blur.  
In another moment the battle droids were nothing but scrap metal.  
She could have thrown her arms around him, except that she was dressed as Padme and Padme wouldn't do something like that, though even if she was dressed as a handmaiden, she still wouldn't be able to throw herself into his arms.  
Before Sabe fully realized what was going on Obi-Wan, Anakin and Captain Panaka were leading them through the back alleys, that she had always love to explore and normally dragged Padme with her, to do so.  
She also noticed that there was a Gungan with them.  
Sabe soon saw that there destination had been the hanger, she also figured out what was going on when the king said. "My place is here with my people, but I wish that you would talk my wife and my daughters to Coruscant for safety."  
Sabe looked at Obi-Wan, who looked as if he would disagree, but only nodded his head.  
"I will not be going to Coruscant." the queen said. "My place is here with my husband."  
Nether the king or Obi-Wan looked very surprised at this, Sabe wasn't either, nor was she surprised that the king didn't try to persuade the queen to go, because it wouldn't make the queen change her mind, Sabe smiled to herself, Padme had gotten her stubbornness from her mother.  
Once one of them had made up there mind about something it was almost impossible to change there mind.  
She was pulled out of her thoughts by a jab in her back and realized that Obi-Wan and Anakin and had started forward, with the Gungan, Princess Sola, her handmaidens, Captain Panaka and some guards.  
The other handmaidens, Padme and herself were the only ones not following, even though she didn't look back she knew it was Rabe that had poked her.  
Oh great! She was making it seem like Padme was the kind of person who fazed out and forgot about things, though she had found herself climbing up the wall six other times since the first time, she had also given up putting decorative vases by that window, since she had broken three not counting the first one.  
Yes it really had taken her that long to learn not to put them there.  
She was again pulled out of her thoughts, but this time by blaster fire.  
Obi-Wan was beside the ramp of the royal ship deflecting the bolts, while the rest of the group ran up the ramp, Sabe started up the ramp as well, when she reached the top, she saw that Anakin wasn't apart of the group on board, but she was only able to get a brief glance back down the ramp in which she saw him running toward the ship, leading a group of pilots, then she had to hurry in to the on board throne room and hurriedly strap her self into the queen's throne, well Millya took the kings and the Princesses and the other handmaidens strapped them self's in, on the bench behind them.  
Please don't crash. Please don't crash. Please don't crash. Sabe repeated over and over again in her head as the ship rocked and shuttered.  
She had tried crashing and told Anakin she didn't want to do it again.  
After what seemed like forever it stopped and a little bit after that Captain Panaka, Ric Olie and the Jedi entered.  
Olie soon informed them that the Hyperdrive was leaking and the Jedi thought it best they land on Tatooine for repairs.  
It was clear that Captain Panaka disagreed with the Jedi on this, but Princess Sola (aka Millya) Agreed with the Jedi.  
Captain Panaka also told them that an astromach who's number is R2-D2 had helped get them by the blockade, by fixing the deflector shields.  
Out of the corner of her eye she could see Padme (who's eyes where on the ground.) a reason to escape the room.  
Sabe thanked the droid and then asked Padme to clean him up.  
Padme looked startled as she stepped forward, but then seeing that she had a reason to leave, quickly took it. Sabe smiled when she saw that Obi-Wan's eyes followed Padme as she took the R2-D2 in hand and left the room, after she was gone he turned back to her and Millya.

 

Padme was glad to be out of the throne room. She knew Sola with the help of Millya and Sabe would be able to take care of everything without her.  
Why did it have to be Obi-Wan and Anakin anyway? Yes she was happy that Sabe got to see Anakin again and she was happy to see him too, but Obi-Wan didn't even look at her, she doubted he could even tell she and Sabe apart.  
As she was thinking she worked on scrubbing all the soot and fire residue off of the Astromech with a rag she had found.  
She wished none of this had happened and that she was back with her Father and Mother on Naboo, though she was also trying not to think to much about them being in danger or them being killed, which Obi-Wan had said was a possibility.  
Her real problem was that the two things she didn't want to think about were the only two things coming to mind.  
She grabbed the oil can and poured some onto her rag, then went back to work on the droid.  
She had thought that when she was on longer in the same room as Obi-Wan it would be easier not to think about him.  
"Hidoe!"  
Padme jumped almost knocking over the oil can as she turned to see who had spoken.  
The gungan was standing above her looking a little lost.  
Perfect! Padme thought someone to distract her, she had never meet a gungan up close before.  
"Hi." she said.  
Encouraged he sat cross legged beside her.  
"Messa Jar Jar Binks, whosa are yousa?" he asked  
"I'm Padme." she said with a smile. "How did you come to be with us?"  
He seemed to consider it for a moment, then said. "Mesa not know exactly. Da day start okeday wit da sun up. Mesa munchen clame. Den, boom! Maccaneks every which way, dey flyen, dey scooten... Me get very scared. Den Jedi runnen, and me grab Annie, den maccaneks rollen over, den go down under dalake to Otha Gunga to da Boss Nass....." he paused and she nodded her head encouragingly, R2-D2 beeped.  
"Tis bout it. Before me know what. Pow! Me here!"  
She smiled, but before she could say anything else Obi-Wan entered the room and she wanted to sink into the floor.  
"Jar Jar," he said not looking at her, for which she was grateful. "Get ready. You're going with me. The droid as well." he walked on with Jar Jar staring after him. Then Jar Jar lept up and darted after him and Padme guessed from what she heard next that he had run into Anakin.  
"Annie, sire! Pleeese, me no go wit Obi-One."  
"Sorry." Anakin Laughed. "But Obi-Wan's right. Mos Espa is a multinational Spaceport, You'll make him stand out less."  
Jar Jar turned back into the room dejectedly. Padme gave him a look of sympathy before she left the room.  
She was glad it was he and R2, who were going and not her.

 

How could Sola do this to her? Here she was with Panaka running to catch up with Obi-Wan and the others just because Sola thought it best if one of them went with him and Sola had said it had to be her, because she knew him better.  
They had almost reached him when he stopped and turned waiting for them.  
"Her highness, Princess Amidala commands you to take her handmaiden with you. She wishes for Padme to give her own report of what you might encounter." Panaka said.  
Oh great! He made it sound like it was she who had wanted it, when it was really her sister.  
Obi-Wan nodded and Panaka looked relieved that Obi-Wan hadn't objected. He also turned quickly and headed back for the ship.  
"Stay close." Obi-Wan told her as he turned as well and continued on toward Mos Espa.  
Why couldn't he have just said No? then she could have told her sister that he wouldn't let her go and that could have been the end of it. She tried not to sigh out loud.  
She heard Jar Jar behind her saying something about the heat and R2-D2 bleeped something back, but she wasn't sure what. She was startled when Obi-Wan asked.  
"Are you alright?"  
"I"m fine." she replied hoping her face didn't give anything away. His eye brow arched as he glanced sideways at her.  
"You expect me to believe that, when you talked almost nonstop all the way to the pirate caves?" he questioned.  
"You think I can't be quiet?" she asked ignoring his question. Go figure, he didn't like her, he thought of her as a chatter box and of course there was still the fact that he liked someone else.  
"I believe you can if you don't want to talk to someone." he replied. "So more correctly my question is, what did I do?"  
"Nothing." she told him and she wasn't lying, after all it was she who couldn't get over the fact that he didn't like her and had therefore decided not to talk to him.  
She could tell by the look he gave her that he didn't believe her, at least not entirely, but she was glad that he seemed to let the subject drop for now.  
At last they reached Mos Espa.  
There were strange creatures from all over the galaxy, some she couldn't even name. it was noisy and crowded and despite the fact that she was trying to distant her self from him, she moved closer to Obi-Wan wishing she could hide in his shadow and that no one would take note of her.  
As it was nobody seemed to pay them much mind, besides a few glares sent the Gungans way when he almost or did run into someone.  
Suddenly Obi-Wan turned directly into her path, so she almost ran into him.  
"Sorry." he said over his shoulder and she hurried to follow him into the small shop he had entered.  
She barely had time to let her eyes adjust to the dimness and take in the cluttered little shop, before a blue creature flew into Obi-Wan's face demanding something in huttese. he didn't sound happy to see him and from what she understood he knew Obi-Wan and was demanding to know what he wanted.  
"I need parts for a J-type 327 Nubian." Obi-Wan told him.  
The blue guy said something along the lines of not having the parts or at least that's what she thought he said, even though she had learned huttese he spoke it so fast, making it hard to understand.  
Obi-Wan simply studied him for a moment then said. "You know after this, if you give me what I need, I won't bother you again, at least not without money."  
Mr. blue guy glared at him, then muttered what Padme was sure was a string of curse words and barked some orders at some droids.  
He sent one more glare Obi-Wan's way and left through a back door.  
"Is he just giving us the parts?" Padme asked him uncertainty.  
Obi-Wan looked at her.  
"Yes, he owes me a favor, albeit very grudgingly."  
"Oh." she was curious as to why, but not enough to ask and brake her I'm not speaking to him rule, though she had broken it by asking him the first question.  
Also the more she thought about it she saw she was being as silly as Sabe by not speaking to him, but then she thought that her reasons were far better, after all she was trying not to like him.  
It was at that moment thought, that a question she just had to know the answer to came to mind.  
"What exactly is he?"  
"Toydarian." Obi-Wan replied glancing side ways at her. "Why?"  
"No reason." she said not looking at him.


	10. Wait what!

Sabe was glad to be in her room, she was also hoping that Anakin would come and see her, but she didn't know if he would.  
She also almost wished she hadn't sent Padme with Obi-Wan so she would have someone to talk to, but then she was glad she had since she wanted to give Obi-Wan the time to talk to Padme.  
The door hissed opened and she looked up as Rabe entered.  
Almost intently a idea came to mind.  
"Rabe, will you please help me?"  
"With what?" Rabe asked warily as she came to a stop, the door sliding close behind her.  
"Why do you always think I'm up to something?" she asked.  
"I didn't say you were up to something." Rabe replied.  
"No, but your voice implied it."  
"You just think that, now what do want help with?" Rabe responded.  
"Simple, I just want you to stay in here." Sabe explained. "So I can go out and talk to Anakin."  
"Are you sure that's a good idea?"  
"Why wouldn't it be?" Sabe asked, though it wasn't really a question. "It's not like Anakin doesn't already know that I'm not Padme."  
"Are you sure?" Rabe asked still uncertain. "and what if you run into a guard?"  
"If he doesn't know, I'll hit him! And the guard will just think I'm a handmaiden, which I am!"  
"Alright," Rabe said, defeated as she crossed the room and flopped down on one of the other beds. "I'll stay."  
"Thank you so much!" Sabe exclaimed as she jumped up from the bed and tripped on Padme's gown that she was wearing, falling on her face in a tangle of cloth.  
"Are you alright?" Rabe asked clearly trying not to laugh.   
"I'm fine," she said irritably, sitting up her headdress toppled to one side. "Would you mind helping me out of this stupid thing?"

 

Twenty or so minutes later Sabe was dressed in handmaiden cloths, with the hood pulled up over her head leaving her face in shadows.  
This was much better, she thought as she walked quickly along the ships corridor in search of Anakin.  
It didn't talk her long to find him working on getting the Hyperdrive ready for when Obi-Wan would return with the parts to fix it.  
He glanced up as she entered.  
"Hello." he greeted her as he turned his attention back to the Hyperdrive.  
"How's it coming?" she asked when she was standing beside him.  
"I'm almost done, then it's just waiting until Obi-Wan gets back and if Watto has what we need, he shouldn't be long." Anakin told her.  
"Watto? Who's he?" Sabe asked.  
"He's a junk dealer, we met a while back."  
"How'd you meet him?" she asked, always ready to learn more about him, Anakin that is, not Watto.  
"Well," Anakin began looking up at her thoughtfully for a moment, then shrugged. "I met him when Gardulla the Hutt lost my mother and I to Watto betting on the pod races."  
"Lost you?" Sabe asked, she thought Anakin was implying that he and his mother had been slaves, but was not sure.  
"Yep, we were slaves." Anakin confirmed. "but I was only three, so I really don't remember Gardulla all that well. I mostly remember being Watto's. that was where I learned how to repair droids and stuff. I even built my own pod racer."  
Sabe wasn't sure how to react, so she asked another question.  
"How did you meet Obi-Wan?"  
"That is a much longer story." Anakin warned.  
"We have time." she replied with a grin as she sat down on a crate.  
Anakin looked over at her. "I suppose I should be glad you're talking to me." he said.  
"Yep." she agreed cheerfully.  
"You know I really don't think you could manage not to talk to me." Anakin told her as he went back to working on getting things ready for Obi-Wan.  
"Would you bet your life on that?" Sabe challenged.  
"Yes." he replied giving her a grin, then looking back at what he was doing.  
"Just tell me how you met Obi-Wan!" she demanded, not wanting to admit he was right.  
"I think you are missing a key word in that sentence and you are also avoiding saying that I'm right."  
"Please, tell me." Sabe cried in frustration.  
"Alright." Anakin grinned. "I guess I could." he came and sat down next to her, since there was nothing more he could do with the Hyperdrive, before Obi-Wan got back with the parts.  
"It was back when Obi-Wan had just become a Jedi knight. He was on his first solo mission. He was looking for a piece of equipment, ( I never did find out what it was.) I didn't get to talk to him at the time, but there was something about him . Needless to say he barely glanced at me and then Watto was in his face demanding to know what he wanted. He was with Watto in the back for a little, then left. That was when I first saw him, I didn't meet him until I was on my way home to my mother and I ran right into him, literally. In my defense there was a sandstorm brewing and I couldn't see very well. Then I invited him home to wait out the storm. I didn't find out his name until I got home, my mom wasn't to pleased that I had-" at that moment Anakin and Sabe both turned as they heard a commotion out in the corridor. They hurried to see what it was, Obi-Wan and the others had returned with the parts.  
"Looks like you had better get back to your room." Anakin said then added when he saw her face. "Don't worry I'll finish the story later."  
She nodded and hurried away, wondering if Obi-Wan had talked to Padme at all, well she was sure he had, but was it about what she hoped.  
As she entered Rabe looked up.  
"Well you certainly took your time, what's going on out there?"  
Obi-Wan, Padme, Jar Jar and R2-D2 are back and they have the parts. 

 

Obi-Wan had gone back to Mos Espa to return the Eopies, Anakin was repairing the Hyperdrive and her sister was in the throne room with her handmaidens.  
Padme wasn't sure where Sabe and the rest of her handmaidens were, but she could at least go where ever she wanted, since she was still a handmaiden and for some reason she found herself at the top of the exit ramp looking out toward Mos Espa.  
She was about to turn away when she saw Obi-Wan. Now she really needed to leave, before he saw her, but out of the corner of her eye she saw something speeding across the desert behind him, she froze.  
Something or more like someone leapt off what tuned out to be some kind of speeder bike.  
What looked like a red lightsaber came to life in the creatures hand, even from this far away she could tell who ever it was, was not human.  
Already well she had been thinking this Obi-Wan had turned to meet the attack his own blue lightsaber in hand.  
Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew she needed to get Anakin, but it was a moment longer before she turned and ran to get him.  
He wasn't with the Hyperdrive, but she soon found him in the cockpit.  
"Obi-Wan's in trouble!" she exclaimed the moment she saw him.  
Anakin spun his seat around to look out of the view port.  
"There!" he said pointing to a cloud of dust.  
Padme could just make out Obi-Wan and the creature.  
"Fly low." Anakin ordered, then the next moment he was out of his seat and out the door.  
Padme wanted to run after him, but forced herself to stay in the cockpit.  
She watched as Obi-Wan leapt onto the ramp, then let out a gasp as the dark clad figure leaped after him.  
Obi-Wan turned to meet him.  
Padme wasn't sure after that for it was hard to see because of the cameras angle, but she did see the creature fall backward off the ramp.  
A moment later Anakin's voice crackled over the comlink saying that it was safe to take off.

 

Rabe had helped her change back into one of Princess Amidala's dresses, then had left her.  
She thought about going back out, but at the moment she hadn't really wanted to, then some time later the ship had taken off suddenly and she wished she had gone out, just so she would know what was going on.  
A little bit after that Padme rushed into the room and flopped down on one of the beds.  
"How was Tatooine?" Sabe asked.  
Padme lifted her head up just enough for her to glare at her.  
"It's really hot out there." Padme said at last. "But we will be on Coruscants soon."  
"That's all you have to say about it?" Sabe asked.  
"Yes, that is all." Padme retorted, then sat up suddenly on the bed. "It was you, Wasn't it?"  
"Me what?" Sabe asked trying to play innocent.  
"Oh you know very well what!" Padme said glaring at her. "It wasn't Sola's idea to send me with Obi-Wan!"  
Alright so playing innocent hadn't worked, but that wasn't really a surprise.  
"I will not say one way or the other to that." she said at last and Padme rolled her eyes, then clearly a thought came to mind and she asked a moment later "Did you get to talk to Anakin?"  
Okay so it went both ways.  
"Yes." was all Sabe said.  
So it would seem Obi-Wan had not told Padme how he felt. Why did guys have to be so annoying sometimes? Then Sabe's mind wondered to something else and she asked. "What was it with the sudden talk off?"  
"We were attacked." Padme answered simply.  
"Wait what!" Sabe exclaimed. "Who and why didn't you say something sooner?"  
"You didn't ask." Padme replied calmly. "And I don't know who. He was wearing all black and had a red light saber, other then that, I can only guess that he was working for the Trade Federation."  
Padme must have seen that Sabe was still concerned, because she added. "Don't worry, Obi-Wan had it all under control."


	11. So you really don't have a plan?

Coruscant, the home of the Jedi and the Senate. Padme knew that Sola was planning on asking for the senates help, even though there Father had only sent them here for safety, Plus it was the only real hope they had for helping there people.  
Padme listened as Millya and Sabe were greeted by Senator Plapatine and Supreme Chancellor Valorum.  
She knew when they reached Palpatine's Senatorial Quarter that she and Sabe would switch places and she would have to be Princess Amidala again.  
It wasn't long before Senator Palpatine lead them to some awaiting air speeders.  
Padme couldn't help but glance back at where Obi-Wan and Anakin stood with the Chancellor and was surprised when she realized that Obi-Wan was looking right at her. No she had to be imaging it, he was just looking at the departing group in general, he must be, she told herself as she looked quickly back at where she was going and almost ran right into Sabe.  
She climbed into one of the speeders and noticed that Jar Jar was with them.  
It didn't take them very long to reach Palpatine's quarters and even less time for them to be in the room that had been set aside for them.  
Sola and her Handmaidens were in a different room, which was probably a good thing, since it was crowded as it was with just the four of them.  
If this was the type of room Sola had always stayed in when she went to Coruscant, Padme now understood why she only took two handmaidens with her.  
It did talk some time for her and Sabe to switch places, but after that she joined her sister who was speaking with Senator Palpatine already.

 

Sabe paced the room, they had been on Coruscant for way over an hour and she was very bored.  
She had been by herself since Rabe and Eirtae had gone with Padme and her sister and of course Camilla and Jayla had gone too.  
Well okay she had tried to visit Millya, but Millya had only wanted to rest and read and apparently spending time with Sabe was not what she considered resting, so Sabe had returned to her own room.  
There was also the fact that she had seen nothing of Anakin, but then if she hadn't seen anyone else why would she have seen him? He was probably talking care of Jedi business with Obi-Wan.  
She had also tried watching the Senate meeting, but that was quickly put to an end when she had found out that the thing to watch it on was broken and she could find no one to fix it.  
She sighed and flopped down in a chair by the window, Anakin could fix it she thought as she stared out the window at the many air speeders, (and what ever other type of transport.) that were going by.  
There had to be something better to do then just sitting here, but whatever it was, was not coming to mind.  
She wondered what was happening back on Naboo, were the King and Queen alright? How were Yane and Sache doing? What if they were dead? Alright she really needed to not think about Naboo. It only made her worry and so far she had done a pretty good job at not doing that.  
She glanced at the chrono, they had gone for far to long and she was sure that it was getting on two hours that they had been on Coruscant maybe three.  
She sighed again and jumped back up to resume her pacing and was very glad when the door hissed opened and Padme swept in with a look in her eyes that Sabe had not seen since they had met up with Obi-Wan and Anakin the first time.  
Rabe and Eirtae were right behind her, both of them looking worried.  
This can't be good. Sabe thought.  
"We are leaving!" Padme announced.  
"Wait! What?" Sabe exclaimed half asked. "Where are we going?"  
"Back to Naboo," Padme replied as if Sabe should know this. "The Senate is of no help to us. Sola called for a vote of no confidence in The Supreme Chancellor."  
"Even if the Senate is going to be of no help to us, You and Princess Sola are supposed to stay here for your safety." She said wondering if Padme had gone even more out of her mind then she already was.  
"Sola is staying here," Padme replied. "But our people are suffering and I have a plan to help them."  
Sabe sighed, it wasn't that she didn't not want to do something to help her people, but her duty was to protect Padme and that did not include encouraging her to head into danger and possible death, (Not that Padme needed much encouraging.) after all what reason did the Trade Federation have for keeping her alive?  
"I really don't think this is a good idea." Sabe said at last, knowing it was useless.  
"Yes, Captain Panaka is of the same opinion." Padme said.

 

Padme had said they would not be switching back until after she had explained her plan to Captain Panaka and the Jedi, Who Princess Sola had requested to go with them.  
Sabe was very glad to have Obi-Wan and Anakin with them again, though right now she was really wondering what Padme's full plan was.  
Padme had only said something about going to the Gungans for help and that she would tell her the rest when they switched places again.  
Sabe sighed, why had her day been made up of so much sitting around waiting to find out what was going on?  
She was relived when the door slid opened and Padme and her fellow handmaidens entered.  
"So what's going on?" She asked them.  
"We will be landing in the Swamps and with the help of Jar Jar we will be asking the Gungan leader Boss Nass to help free my Father, Mother and our people." Padme explained.  
"Wait so you really don't have a plan?" Sabe asked in surprise.  
"I have a few ideas, but it depends on what Boss Nass says on which one we use." She replied.  
Sabe chose not to question her farther on the matter.  
Eirtae got their battle dresses out at Padme's request and Sabe decided she had a very bad feeling about this.  
By the time they had all changed, they had arrived back home on Naboo.  
Sabe wished she could just be a handmaiden right now, instead of a Princess that new what she was doing, not that she was entirely sure that Padme knew what she was doing.  
Once they were all gathered at the bottom of the boarding ramp.  
She gave Jar Jar a small nod, hoping he'd get the hint and she was relieved when he did.  
He spun around twice before setting off in the direction he wanted to go at a slight run.  
She was also soon very glad that the boots she was wearing were comfortable.

Padme tried not to sigh, Jar Jar had gone under the water some time ago. She hadn't told anyone, but her handmaidens why she was contacting the Gungans and she could tell Captain Panaka was impatient, he had not said it but she was pretty sure that he thought she was being an idiot, it probably didn't help that she had been very absent minded lately.  
She blamed Obi-Wan for that.  
She glanced over at the Jedi, Anakin was staring at the water, while Obi-Wan was just standing there with his eyes closed,.  
He seemed to sense her gaze and his eyes opened and he turned to look at her, having been caught staring, she turned her head away quickly, blushing and wishing she had a hood to hide under, she couldn't help but glance back toward him, only to find that he was looking at her a slight smile on his face, then for a horrifying moment she thought that he was going to come toward her, but just then Jar Jar's head popped out of the water and Obi-Wan turned away as Jar Jar climbed onto the bank.  
"Dare-sa nobody dare." he informed us.  
"Probobly taken to camps," Captain Panaka said, then added. "Or wiped out."  
Oh no! this was not good, if either of those things were true, then we were in big trouble.  
Because none of my good ideas didn't involve not having the Gungans help.  
I heard Jar Jar saying something about a sacred place and waving for us to follow.  
Sabe didn't even glance at me before following Jar Jar and even though I had not heard most of what Jar Jar said, I was going to guess that he had said that Captain Panaka was wrong and with this thought my hopes for freeing my Father and Mother rose again.  
Jar Jar came to a stop in a small clearing and made strange chattering sound and a moment later several Gungans appeared out of the trees, mounted on kaadus.  
"Hidoe Captain Tarpals!" Jar Jar said greeting one of the Gangans. "Wesa comen to see da boss."  
She could tell that the Gungan Captain didn't look happy to see any of them.  
"Mebbe ouch time for all-n youse." he muttered.  
And Padme was hoping she had heard him wrong, after all if he really had said ouch time, it didn't bode well for Sabe or even her in convincing the Gugans to help them.  
As they were escorted, Padme noticed the ruins of buildings with vines twisted around them.  
They arrived at yet another clearing, though this one was bigger and was filled with Gungan refugees.  
A stout Gungan approached us flanked by officers.  
"Boss Nass." she heard Jar Jar whisper to Sabe and it was at this exact moment that she realized she had not even bothered to tell Sabe what to say not even a out line, she had only said that they were asking the Gungans for help, she was glad that despite her forgetting to tell Sabe what to say, Sabe looked very calm as she stepped forward.  
"I am Princess Amidala of the Naboo," she said. "We come in peace."  
Boss Nass didn't look anymore friendly then before. "Naboo biggen," he boomed angrily. "Youse da ones who bring mackineeks. Youse just as bombasd as dey are. Youse all die n, mesa think."  
Out of the corner of her eye she saw Captain Panaka stiffen she could guess that guards and pilots reacted similar, as for the Jedi she couldn't see them and had no idea how they might have if they even reacted at all.  
So not a great start, Boss Nass thought that it was our fault that the Federation had come, our fault that his people had been harmed.  
"I wish to form an alliance...." Sabe began, but Padme knew it wouldn't work. It was all her fault that she hadn't talked to Sabe about what to say, not that she was to sure about what to say herself, then an idea popped into her head, if it didn't work they were all dead, well maybe not the Jedi, but what did it mater.  
Padme steeped forward to stand beside Sabe. "I am Princess Amidala." she declared. She could feel Sabe looking at her and was sure that the look was something along the lines of are you insane?!? "Sabe is my decoy and loyal bodyguard."  
Boss Nass looked at her suspiciously.  
"I'm sorry for my deception," Padme said. "It was necessary. Although we have not always agreed, our two great societies have lived in peace for generations. The Trade Federation has destroyed your world and mine. You are in hiding. My people are in camps. If we do not act together, all will be lost forever. I ask you to help us, Your Honor."  
Boss Nass stood legs apart, staring at Padme looking unconvinced.  
What could she do? What could she say that would change his mind and then just like that she knew.  
"I beg you to help us," She said as she dropped to her knees before him. she heard a gasp from those behind her, though briefly she thought that Obi-Wan were probably not apart of it. "We are your humble servants, Boss Nass. Our fate is in your hands."  
Out of the corner of her eye she could Sabe kneel beside her and then slowly she heard those behind her follow Sabe's example.  
The silence was terrible and it seemed to last forever, but then it was broken by a strange sound and it took Padme a few seconds to realize it was Boss Nass laughing.  
"Yousa no tiken yousa greater den da Gungans! Mesa like this. Maybe wesa bein friends." He said.  
Relief flooded thought her as she stood up. It had worked! She wanted to jump up and down and shout for joy, but it probably wouldn't be a very Princess like thing to do right now so she settled for a wide grin, She was also pleased to see that Captain Panaka didn't look so annoyed with her, which was a very good thing.  
As she looked around her eye caught Obi-Wan's gaze and she couldn't help but smile despite her mixed feelings about him.


	12. Exactly That!

It was several hours later and Sabe was crouched behind a statue with blaster bolts flying over head. As it had turned out, Padme really had had a good plan despite her worry.  
They had sent some starfighters up to take out the droid control ship, the gungan army was creating a distraction by fighting most of the battle droids, and they were working on capturing The Viceroy. Which really was one of the most important parts of Padme's plan. If they failed to capture him he would only return with more battle droids.  
Sabe leaned out and took out two more battle droids, before ducking back behind the statue. She was beginning to wonder how Anakin was doing, he and Obi-Wan were somewhere fight what she guessed was the person who had attacked them on Naboo. she didn't know for sure since she had not seen him and only knew what Padme had told her. suddenly her commlink made two quick beeps. she and Padme had agreed before hand that the two beeps would mean to get herself to where ever Padme was as quick as possible and help her out. She quickly pulled out here tracker so she could make her way to Padme. studying the map of the palace she saw that the red dot that was Padme was a few levels above her and seemed to be moving toward the throne room. turning it off and putting it back on her belt. She scanned the hallway they were in for the quickest path to the throne room. back the way they had come she could see just the stairway she needed. she turned and looked out from behind the statue again and ducked back again as a blaster bolt almost invaded her personal space. the battle droids had gotten closer.  
"You four with me!" She shouted at four of the guards. "We are gonna make a run for that stairway back there! The rest of you cover us." When she got a nod from the four of them she jumped out and sent several blaster bolts at the droids and ran for the stairway.  
To her relief all five of them made it and she hurried up it with the guards behind her. she was panting slightly by the time they reached the same level as the throne room. she pulled out her tracker once more and was glad to see that she was right and Padme was indeed in the throne room.  
There were only four battle droids outside the doors and at her command the guards quickly took care of them.  
Sabe hit the control panel to open the door just in time to hear Nute Gunray saying "With your help I will convince your Father to surrender."  
"My Father will never surrender, Viceroy. You have lost!" Sabe declared, then blasting one of the battle droids she turned on heel and ran the four guards were right behind her, firing back at the battle droids as they went.  
She heard Gunray shouting "After her!, This one is a decoy! Get the Princess!" And couldn't help but smile to herself at how well that had worked.  
She gave a quick glance behind her and saw that there were about five droids fallowing them, now would be a good time to find some cover.  
Just as she ducked into one of the window alcoves she heard one of the guards cry out and two of the guards joined her glancing out she saw that the other guard had stopped to help his injured comrade well still send blaster bolts back at the droids.  
"You." she said pointing at one of the guards with her. "Help him, well give you cover."  
He gave her a quick nod and with his help he and the other guard were able to get the one into the alcove and on the plus side there were only three of of the five left, though on the down side Sabe saw that more had joined them. she turned to look at the guard who had been hit and saw that it was his right leg that had been hit and seeing as the guard that had first went to help the wounded one seemed to know what he was doing and the other guard was helping him, she turned to hold off the the battled droids, even though she knew they were going to be over run. She was also thinking she really should learn these guards names before she died. So she shouted over the sound of the blaster fire. "What are your names anyway?" yeah it wasn't very Princess like, but if these guards had been paying any attention back in the swamp they knew she wasn't the real Princess anyway.  
"What!" the guard who was standing right above her exclaimed in surprise.  
"Exactly that!" she responded as she leaned out from where she was crouched down, to fire more shots at the ever nearing battle droids.  
He leaned out and fired off a couple of shots as well. "I don't think that really matters right now."  
She was guessing from that response that he remembered the fact that she was not the Princess and only a handmaiden.  
"Of course it matters! Names always matter." She told him as she leaned out and was about to open fire when she realized that the droids had stopped firing and were just standing there as if they had been shut down. It took her a moment longer to realize that starfighter pilots must have succeeded in blowing up the droid control ship and if that was done then there was noway that Padme had failed to capture the Viceroy. She turned and jumping up hugged the guard who still hadn't told her his name.  
"We won! We won! We won!" she said bouncing up and down.  
"Yes handmaiden Sabe, We won." he said. "Now could you please let go of me?"  
"Sorry." she said quickly doing just that. then remembering the wounded man she hurried past and crouched down next to the others. "How is he?" she asked.  
The one guard looked up. "He'll be fine but we had better get him some really medical attention." he replied. "Which Ale and I can do. Starkey can escort you back to where ever you need to go."  
She thought about pointing out that she really didn't need to be escorted any where, but decided to let it go,but the name she couldn't let go. "Starkey? is that why you didn't want to tell me your name?" she asked as she stood up.  
"Something like that." he replied.  
"Why don't you go by your last name?" she asked as they headed back toward the throne room.  
"It's not any better."  
"Well you could go by Star."  
"That is an idea, but I am not sure it will work."  
"Why not?"  
"Well-" He was cut off my her commlink beeping."  
"Sorry." She said as she pulled it from her belt. "Handmaiden Sabe here."  
"Sabe!" Anakin said sounding panicked. "I need help now!"  
"Where are you?" she asked "What happened?"  
"Were somewhere in the power generator." he told her. "And it's Obi-Wan. he went into a Force healing trance, but he needs medical attention."  
"Alright see if you can find out what level of the power generator you are on and I'll find some more help."  
"Will do, please hurry." Sabe could hear the worry in his voice.

 

Padme was so glad it was over, they had won and her Father and Mother were alright, They had contacted Sola who would be returning to Naboo shortly with the newly elected Supreme Chancellor Palpatine.  
With her Father and Mother putting everything to rights, She found herself with little to do, Seeing Sabe standing in the hallway staring out one of the huge glass windows she head her way and was about to ask if she knew what had happened to Obi-Wan and Anakin, when she heard foot steps and turned to see Anakin come toward them. Sabe who at first had turned to look at Padme quickly turned round to see Anakin.  
"How is he?" Sabe asked.  
Wait how was who? Padme wondered. Obi-Wan was the first person who came to mind, seeing as she had not seen him yet and he had been with Anakin last time she saw him.  
"He'll be fine, Though the medic isn't letting him out of the medbay any time soon. he was in another Force healing trance when I left." Anakin told her.  
So they were talking about Obi-Wan, she was sure of it. who else would be in some kind of Force trance thingy?  
"What happened?" She asked trying not to sound worried, but from the slight smirk on Sabe's face, she was pretty sure she had failed.  
"The Sith stabbed him through the leg with his lightsaber, but as I said he will be fine.  
"Sith?" Padme asked. she had know idea what a Sith was, she could guess the Zabrak was who he was talking about though. "What happened to him?"  
"A Sith is kinda the opposite of a Jedi. Anakin explained. "And as for what happened to him. I killed him."  
"Oh." Was all she found it in herself to say. 'And your sure Obi-Wan's alright?' was what she wanted to ask, but she held it back. She also wanted to go down and sit beside him, even if he was in some kind of Force trance and couldn't talk to her, but she wasn't sure how to go there without getting annoying looks from Sabe.  
"I'm sure he would love if you went down there," Anakin said suddenly, as if he had read her mind. "Even though he's in a Force healing trance he would know you were there."  
She wasn't sure what Anakin meant by Obi-Wan loving it, neither was she sure that she would want him to know she was there, but really I'll she really wanted to do was go down to the madbay right now.  
"I think all do that." she said not looking at Sabe and this with out looking back she headed for the closet route to said place.  
She let her mind wonder over her conflicting feelings of wanting to be with Obi-Wan, but knowing he liked someone else and that it was just all hopeless.  
She soon found herself outside the medbay doors and taking a deep breath she hit the button to open the door.  
There were medic's and wounded everywhere and she wasn't sure who ask for help finding Obi-Wan, but her problem was soon solved when one of the medic approached her.  
"What may I do for you Handmaiden..." the woman trailed off not knowing which handmaiden she was.  
It took a second for Padme to realize why the woman thought she was a handmaiden, but then remembered that she had not taken the time to change.  
"I'm looking for Master Kenobi. I know he's not awake, but I was hoping to sit with him for a little while." She explained quickly not bothering to give her name.  
"Yes of course." the woman agreed. for which Padme was glad. "Right this way." she lead her to one of small room of the main room.  
Padme soon found herself alone.  
Obi-Wan lay, his eyes close looking so peaceful and if it weren't for the bandage round his leg she wouldn't have know he was hurt, well that and if Anakin hadn't already told her that he was.  
She sat herself in the chair and her thoughts soon wonder away, until before she knew it she was asleep.


	13. I don't think I shall ever marry.

Sabe grinned as she watched Padme walk away. "Do you think he is going to tell her anytime soon?" she asked turning to Anakin.  
"Who knows." Anakin said. "He sometimes likes to take his slow time about things."  
"Well he had better get his slow time moving faster, before she drives me crazy." Sabe said.  
"Well he has only known her for a little over a month." Anakin pointed out. "And as far as I know he hasn't liked anyone else, but then I could be wrong there."  
"But you have known me as long as he has known her and you let me know you liked me." Sabe said frowning at him. "And what dose him not having ever liked a girl before have to do with anything?"  
"I don't know I am just saying stuff!" Anakin said slightly frustrated. "Can we talk about something else now?"  
"Like what?" Sabe asked.  
"How about going on a date?" Anakin asked hopefully.  
Sabe couldn't help but grin. "That would be great! when and where?"  
"Uh.....I don't really know the answer to that so I will have to get back to you on it." he admitted. "But it should be before I have to return to Coruscant."  
"It had better be." Sabe told him.  
"Right then." Anakin said grinning. "I'll go do that now, since Padme is with Obi-Wan. I don't think he needs me around."  
"See you later." Sabe said and after watching him walk away. She wasn't sure what she should be doing, but lucky her it was just then that her commlink beeped.  
"Handmaiden Sabe here." She said into it.  
"Sabe." Rabe's voice said. "Do you know where the Princess is?"  
"Uh... Yes. Why?" Sabe asked.  
"We wanted to work out what she was going to wear to the celebration, but she wasn't answering her commlink." Rabe explained. "Could you bring her here?"  
"Um...No. She is quite busy." Sabe said, not wanting to pull her away from Obi-Wan's bedside. "But I will come help."  
"Alright." Rabe said with a sigh. "See you soon."  
Sabe sliped her commlink back into her robes and headed for Padme's rooms.

 

Padme's eyes slowly opened and she found herself staring at a white wall. when had she fallen asleep? and where was she? she sat up in the chair and turned to see Obi-Wan laying on a bed across from her and it all came back to her.  
"Good afternoon." He said turning his head to look at her. "Did you have a good nap?"  
"Um...Yes Thank you." How had this happened? She had meant to leave before he woke, so he wouldn't know she been here. now what did he think of her? If she didn't think it would make it worse she would have fled the room just then, but instead asked. "How are you feeling?"  
"Fine, but the medic won't let me leave." Obi-Wan replied.  
"For good reason I am sure." Padme said. "Anakin said that you got stabbed in the leg with a lightsaber."  
"Yes, but it was not that bad." Obi-Wan responded. "I have used the Force to help heal it and I am sure I could walk."  
"Even if I was the one in charge. I wounld't let you leave." she told him.  
"And why is that?"  
"Because you should not leave the med center before you are fully healed."  
"Ah." Obi-Wan said as he turned his head to look back up at the ceiling.  
"Well." Padme said as she stood. "I should really be going."  
"Thank you for coming." Obi-Wan said and she glanced back at him before she left.  
Why had he thanked her? All she had done was sleep in a chair. she wondered as she walked down the corridor, not really sure of where she was going.  
At last she decided to head for her rooms.  
She stopped and stared when the door to her room slid opened for her.  
Dresses were all over the place and it looked like a hurricane of clothes had come though her room.  
In the middle of it all was Sabe in pale pink dress with all of the other handmaidens rushing about her.  
"What are you doing?" she asked bring all five set of eyes to the doorway.  
"Hello Padme!" Sabe exclaimed brightly. "We are picking out a dress for the celebration tomorrow. What do you think about this one?" when she asked this she tried to spin around, but tripped on one of the dresses on the floor and fell forward with a thump.  
"Are you alright? Padme asked as Yane helped Sabe back to her feet.  
"Fantastic!" Sabe said with a cheerful grin. "So what do you think of this dress for the celebration parade."  
Padme looked the dress over as she carefully walked around Sabe making sure that she didn't trip herself.  
"It will work." she agreed at last. "What were you thinking for the gala in the evening?"  
"We haven't even began to look for the right dress for that. " Rabe said with a slight sigh.  
"So!" Sabe exclaimed as Yane began helping her put of the dress and the others went to look though Padme's closet. "How is Obi-Wan?"  
"He says he's fine." Padme said looking away. "but he is not permitted to leave the medical wing yet."  
"What did you two talk about?" Sabe asked cheerfully.  
"We didn't really talk." Padme said sending a glare Sabe's way and she went to her bed and sat down. "Why are you so overly cheerful?"  
"I thought you would never ask." Sabe bounced as she said this.  
"Stop moving." Yane told her sternly.  
"Sorry." Sabe said, then to Padme. "Anakin asked me out on a date!"  
Padme stared at her for a moment before saying. "That's great!"  
"Isn't it!" Sabe grinned, as she slipped out of the last layer of Padme's dress and Yane went to put it somewhere safe until it was needed.  
Sabe grabbed a simple handmaiden dress and slipped into it.  
"So when is it?" Padme asked.  
"I don't know yet, Anakin hasn't gotten back to me on that yet." Sabe replied as she turned to look at the other handmaidens as the exited Padme's closet, (well all but Yane, who was still at the other Side of the room, hanging up the dress that they had already picked out.) each of them had a pile of different dresses in their arms.  
Sabe turnd back to Padme. "Now that you are here you can do all the trying on."  
Three hours later, they had decided upon a lovely dress that started at a light blue color at the top and merged into a dark blue at the bottom. An hour after that they had pick out a silver head piece and shoes to go with it.  
Shortly after that Anakin commed Sabe and she went off on her date.  
The reast of her handmadiens said they were still working on making sure everything was ready, though Padme was not sure what it was that they were doing.  
But she was alone again and not sure what to do and started walking and soon found herself not far from the medical wing and quickly changed direction and ended up in one of the many gardens.  
It was there that her father found her.  
"How are you doing, Padme?" he asked.  
"Fine." she said with a sigh, her mind had been Obi-Wan again.  
She could feel her father's eyes on her and knew he didn't believe her.  
"I thought you wanted to marry a Jedi because they were powerful, but now that there are two of them here, you don't seem to concerned about getting one of them to fall in love with you." he said at last.  
She thought for a moment, before deciding it didn't matter if he knew.  
"I did." she said at last "And then I met Obi-Wan and I didn't know he was a Jedi and I think I fell in love with him and then I found out he was one, but I didn't really care....." she trailed off, before continuing. "But it doesn't matter, he has someone else."  
"So you do not want to marry a Jedi for power anymore?"  
"No," she said. "I don't think I shall ever marry."  
"Well." he said resting his hand on her shoulder. "I do hope that one day you change your mind and find someone who you love and loves you."  
Padme watched as he walked away and let out another sigh.  
She continued to wonder the garden, until she found herself looking up at the windows of the medical wing. How did she come to be here again? She wondered which one was Obi-Wan's until she remembered that he was not in a room with a window.

 

Sabe grinned as she walked with Anakin though one of the many gardens on Naboo, enjoying the sound of a not far off waterfall.  
Anakin had managed to get some food and decided a picnic would be fun and work for a date.  
"I think Naboo is the most beautiful planet I have ever been too." Anakin said after a bit.  
"I haven't been to many planets, but I think it is the most beautiful planet in the Galaxy." Sabe said as she slipped her hand into his. "But then I am probably bias."  
"You are." Anakin agreed and Sabe sent him a glare, but couldn't hold it and laughed. "I didn't say you weren't right." Anakin added laughing with her.  
"So how much farther to this perfect spot you told me about?" she asked looking up at him.  
"Around the next bend." he told her.  
They soon rounded the bend and Sabe stopped pulling Anakin to a stop beside her.  
They had come out into a clearing and at one end was the waterfall she had been hearing and it fell tumbling into a large pool at the bottom. The sun reflected into the water making it sparkle.  
"Now this just proves me right." she exclaimed with a laugh.  
"Come on" Anakin said tugging her hand and she let him lead her to the waters edge where he lay a blanket from the basket he had been carrying out the grass.  
After they were both seated he pulled out the food.  
They spent the rest of the evening talking, laughing and eating and Sabe could not think of a better way to spend it.


	14. That girl was you.

Padme stood next to her sister Sola and their Dad presented The Globe of Peace to The Gungan Leader.  
Boss Nass turnd and held it up for all to see.  
The crowd cheered and she couldn't help but smile, not only had Naboo achieved freedom from The Trade Federation but peace with the Gungans.  
She turned her head to look at Anakin and saw he was looking slightly behind her.  
She grinned, she was truly happy that Sabe had found someone like him.  
With all the happiness and joy going around she decided it was really time to move on from her crush, it probably wouldn't be easy, but some how she would find away.  
Twenty minutes later she and Sabe were alone in one of the gardens, she was sure Sabe was only with her because Anakin had gone off to the med wing, because Obi-Wan was being released and she had nowhere else to be.  
"They will be returning to Coruscant tomorrow." Sabe said as twisted a flower around in her hand.  
"You still have the gala tonight." Padme pointed out.  
"Yes I know, but after that I don't know how much I will see him. We'll have comm calls, I know, but it won't be the same." Sabe had now began to rip up the poor flower and when she had fished, she picked another and started all over again.  
"Maybe there is another option." Padme suggested.   
"Like what?" Sabe asked looking up at her as she let the flower fall to the ground.  
"Well since Senator Palpatine has become Chancellor Palpatine. Naboo will be need a new Senator and I was thinking that could be me." Padme explaind. "I want to some good in the Galaxy and I think that the Senate is we're I can best searve my people. I still have to talk to Dad about it, but I think he'll agree now that I plan on never getting married."  
"Wait what, Hold on!" Sabe exclamid. "First I think that is a great idea, not only would I get to see Anakin more, but you would get to see Obi-Wan, and second, what's this about never marring?"  
Padme chose to ignore the comment about Obi-Wan and said. "I'm never going to get married and there is nothing you can do to change my mind."  
"B-but what about Obi-Wan?"  
"Stop it Sabe!" Padme snapped and she sprung to her feet. "I don't want to hear another word from you about Obi-Wan! Do you understand? I'm moving on."  
"Saying that you are never going to marry, does not sound like moving on!" Sabe sad her voice rising as she jumpped up to glare at Padme.  
"You don't know anything about moving on!" Padme yelled, though deep inside she knew Sabe was right. "So just leave me alone!"  
She turned on her heel and stormed off, glad that Sabe didn't try to follow her.  
She had been going to talk to her Dad about becoming Senator, but desided she should wait until she had cooled off.

 

Sabe stared after her friend.  
She had to do something and do it soon. So she ran to find Anakin.  
Ten minutes later she almost ran into Obi-Wan, but pulled up at the last second.  
"Good to see you on your feet, Obi-Wan." she said.  
"Than-" he began, but she cut him off as she turnd to Anakin.  
"Anakin! I need you right now and there is not a second to waste!"  
Before he could respond she seize him by the arm and dragged him off down the corridor leaving a slightly confused Jedi Master behind.  
She pulled him into a room and quickly locked the door.  
"What's all the rush?" Anakin asked as soon as she turned to look at him.  
"It's Padme." she explained and quickly told him what she had just learned.  
"So she says she never going to get married? I don't see the problome."  
"You have got to get Obi-Wan to tell her how he feels."  
"Obi-Wan is not someone you can rush into things, believe me, I've tried."  
"Well then try again!" Sabe insisted.  
"I am sure everything will turn out fine, without us interfering." Anakin said stubbornly. "Infact, I am sure it will turn out better then fine if we don't interfere."  
"Alright, but if he doesn't tell her before the night is out, I am going to give him a talking to he'll never forget, with or without you."  
Anakin grinned. "Now that's something I'd like to see."  
Sabe glared at him.  
"Alright, if he does not do it before the night is out I will help you interfere in romantice lives of are friends."  
"Thank you." she said giving him a quick hug. "I had better find Millya and see that everything is going to be ready on time for the gala."  
"Have fun." Anakin called after her.  
"Thanks." she said before she hurried out the door.  
When she found Millya, she found that there was not much for her to do and really all she had left to do, was make sure that Padme and all of her handmaidens were dressed and and arrived on time for the gala.  
That meant she needed to find Padme and apologize for fighting, even if she did think she was in the right.  
She searched everywhere for her friend, until Yane informed her that the Princess was speaking with the King.  
Sabe sighed as she sank down onto a couch.  
All she could really do was wait, she thought about going to find Anakin again, but the couch was so comfortable and she had been on her feet almost all morning run this way and the next thing she knew Rabe was shaking her awake.  
"Leave me alone." she mumbled trying to pull away from her fellow handmaiden and go back to her wonderful dream.  
"We need to be getting Princess Padme ready for the gala as well as ourselfs." Rabe insisted, continuing to shake her.  
"Fine, fine, I'm moving." she said as she sat up and rubbed her eyes.  
Looking around she saw where she was and what Rabe had been saying finally registered and she jumpped up.  
"I am so sorry!" she exclamid. "I didn't mean to fall asleep. I'm not late am I?"  
"No," Rabe asured her. "but we will be late, if we don't hurry. You really should carry your comlink on you."

 

Padme stood to one side watching as others danced around her, even Sabe and Anakin were dancing, though she could see Anakin wasn't very good at it, but Sabe was helping him and he seemed to be doing okay.  
She had talked to her Dad and he had agreed to let her be the next Senator of Naboo and in a few weeks she would be headed off to Coruscant.  
She was sure that being Senator would keep her plenty busy and she was looking forward to it.  
"Excuse me Princess Amidala, may I have the honor of this dance?"  
She turned to find Prince Darven of Telvea offering her his hand.  
She wasn't really sure why Prince Darven was even here, but that didn't really matter.  
"Of course." she replied, taking his hand and putting on a smile that didn't reach her eyes.  
No sooner had that dance began then she wished it was over.  
He talked on and on about how he didn't think princess should be fighting and should stay back and let others handdle it, well really he talked about it without coming straight out and saying it, but it was all inplied and she wanted to strangle him.  
She held back though because she was sure that strangling someone was very bad politics.  
She also thought about leaving him alone in the middle of the dance floor, but by the time she was going to put that thought into action the dance was over and she soon escaped.  
She stepped out on to a balcony when she thought no one was looking.  
She leaned against the rail looking up at the stars, when voices floted up to her from the garden below.  
Looking down she saw to people walking quite close together, a moment later she saw that it was Anakin and Sabe, and she smiled to herself.  
"They do make quite a pair, don't they?"  
Padme jumpped at Obi-Wan's voice so close beside her. She haden't even heard him approach.  
"Yes they do." she agreed, she looked back down at them, hoping Obi-Wan didn't see the heat rising in her face and trying to calm the beating of her heart.   
"He'll be sad to return to Coruscant." Obi-Wan said.  
"Sabe will be with him on Coruscant soon enough." she said smiling as she looked up at him. She was really glad she could do that much for Anakin and Sabe.  
"Really?" Obi-Wan asked turning to look at her.  
"Yes." she said. "I'm going to be the next Senator of Naboo."  
"I'm sure you'll make a wonderful Seantor." he said smiling.  
"Thank you." she said as she looked back down into the garden, Sabe and Anakin were no longer in sight.  
The stood there in silence for awhile, just looking out at the garden below, though sometimes she felt as if Obi-Wan was watching her, but she was sure it was just her imagination and resisted the urge to look at him.  
"Padme." he said softly.  
"Yes." she looked up at him and found that he was looking down at her.  
"Do you remember when I told you about the girl I liked?" he asked.  
How could she forget? And why was he even asking? What did it mater to her?  
"Yes...I think so." she said tying to play down the fact that she remembered it very clearly and it was something she would probably never forget.  
She waited as he seemed to think for a moment as if he was trying to find a way to say whatever it was he wanted to say. She let her gaze go back to the garden.  
"That girl was you." he said at last. "and I am completely certin that I am in love with you."  
Her head jerked up and she stared at him stunned.  
She was the girl? He had liked her this whole time? He was in love with her? She had to be hearing things. It couldn't be true , but the more she thought about it, she could see how it had been right infront of her face this whole time, but she had convinced herself that he didn't and neve would like her and completely missed it.  
All of this ran though her head rather quickly and she found herself focussing on Obi-Wan again.  
If she hadn't believed him before, she certainly would now, staring into his eye she could see it was true.  
"You love me." she asked, but it wasn't really a question.  
"Yes." as he said it he bent closer to her and their lip came together.  
She felt as if she could fly, as if there were no words in the whole Galaxy that could describe the happiness she felt at that moment.  
When at last they pulled back her arms were around his neck and his were around her waist.  
"Remember when I told you I had a crush on I guy, but that I didn't think he liked me back?" she asked.  
"Yes." he said with a smile.  
"Well I was wrong about two things."  
"And what would those two things be?" he asked.  
"Well one, it wasn't just a crush and two, he did like me after all."  
"Well then I'm glad you were wrong." he said as he leand in and kissed her again and her lips smiled against his.


	15. Epilogue

It had been three weeks and Sabe still couldn't believe Padme and Obi-Wan were together. She had been so sure she was going to have to give The Jedi Master a talking to he would never forget, but luck or as Anakin would say, the Force had been on her side.  
Another thing she could hardly believe that she Sabe, handmaiden to Princess Amidala and now Senator Amidala of the Naboo was get married.  
She was grinning now just thinking about it. Yes she knew it wouldn't be for a few months yet as least, but just the thought made her want to bounce up and down and when she was alone or just with Padme, she did just that.  
Anakin had asked her the night of the gala, well they had been walking in the garden.  
"Your thinking about him again." Padme said with a grin. "You know it's only been three weeks."  
"Yes I know, but I can't help it." Sabe said grinning back, she knew Padme was just as excited to see Obi-Wan as she was to see Anakin. "Is it 19:30 yet?"  
"It's six minutes since the last time you asked."  
"So 19:29." Sabe couldn't help it, she bounced slightly in her seat and Padme laughed.  
Just as the clock on Padme's datapad read 19:30, the door buzzed and Sabe was out of her chair in hitting the door switch, the moment it was opened, she jumpped into Anakin's arms.  
He laughed and spun her around, when her feet touched the ground again he kissed her.  
When they had broken apart Obi-Wan asked.  
"Do you mind if I come through? Or are you two just going to stand in the way?"  
Sabe turned grinning at him. "I would say no, but since I'm really glad you and Padme are dating, we'll move." she took Anakin bye the hand and the three of them entered and Sabe grinned wider as she watched Obi-Wan meet Padme half wayang hug her, the moment he pulled back Padme kissed him.  
A few minutes later they were all seated around the dinner table, well R2-D2 served them.  
They laughed and talked and Sabe thought life couldn't get better then this.

 

Padme was content as she leaned back against Obi-Wan after dinner. Sabe and Anakin had gone for a walk and she and Obi-Wan were in the sitting room, enjoying one another's company.  
Sabe was to be married and had asked her to be the maid of honor.  
She was looking forward to planing the wedding, it would be small, but that was okay. She liked small.  
She couldn't help, but wonder if she and Obi-Wan would get married someday, but then she thought that didn't really matter right now.  
She was glad she had come a long way in the last almost three months, she had relized that she never had really cared about marrying a Jedi and had cared nothing for power either, it had really all had to do with the fact that she had felt as if her Dad had been going to force her to marry a prince, that she had somehow come up with the idea that she was going to marry a Jedi for power and then she had insisted it so long that she had convinced herself that is was true.  
Of coruse now looking back she could see that, she could also see that her Dad never would have made her marry anyone she didn't want to.  
But now she had Obi-Wan and she didn't care if he was a Jedi or a Smuggler as long as he was still Obi-Wan.  
She tilted her head so she could look at his face, his head was recasting against the back of the couch with his eyes closed, but after a moment of her staring at him he turned it to look at her.  
Padme was sure she could stare into those blue-gray eyes forever.  
"What are you thinking about?" he asked with a smile.  
"Oh, just my silly old dream to marry a Jedi." she said with a grin.  
One eye brow went up. "You had a dream to marry a Jedi? Is that why you read all those stories about them?" he asked.  
"Yes it is and it not really a dream, it was more me being stubborn. Besides I don't want to marry a Jedi anymore." she said.  
"Oh you don't do you? Well then I'll just leave." he made as if to get up, but she quickly pulled him back down and she could see that he was laughing.  
"That's not what I meant and you know it!" she said laughing with him.  
He grinned and kissed her. "I love you." he said when they pulled back.  
"I love you too." she said she snuggled back against him.  
Really she thought life couldn't get much better then this.


End file.
